


They Call Me Dotor Cullen

by petersgirl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/pseuds/petersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella goes home again to forks after being away for so many years. She leaves her dream job and puts life on hold. So she can care for and find out what happened to Charlie. But the demons of her past come to the surface and she must face them head on. Because Jacob will not allow her live in peace especially when she becomes interested in the attractive Dr. Cullen. The inner beast consumes Carlisle when her life is threatened, fighting among the wolves and vampires break out. Which supernatural being is strong enough to survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Home

Old wounds were supposed to heal over time. Only some were left gaping open with anger and spite still bleeding from them. They never really closed like an exposed nerve. That's what happened between Jacob Black and me.

  
When I moved away from Forks for college in Seattle, I left what I once had for him behind. Moving on with life was all I wanted to do. I wasn't sure he had done the same yet after all these years. Since it wasn't an amicable split, we hadn't had any contact in a while. Jacob hardly ever leaves the reservation from what Charlie told me.

 

A better life was what I saw for myself when I signed up for the Police Academy. All Jacob saw was the betrayal of my leaving him behind. He made it hell on me until I left Forks though. I thought it was over then, but I was wrong.

 

Our ending was inevitable. We both wanted different things out of life. Of course we each had a completely different concept of what a normal healthy relationship should be like. Being together as a couple in high school was so easy. I referred to it now as my puppy dog love years. I was too young to really know what love was even all about. Because if a man tried to treat me like he had in the past; I would kick his ass or just shoot him and be done with it.

 

Usually all you have to do was tell someone it was over and move away in peace, but Jacob wouldn't allow it. At first it was visits to Seattle begging me to give him just one more chance. When that tactic didn't work anymore he threatened to take his own life. He reminded me continuously if he did, I would be to blame for it.

 

His aggressive behavior progressed to grasp a hold of my attention. Each desperate action escalated to another one. He would follow me around and let me know he was there doing it. I would see him sitting in his car watching me from across the street. I became a prisoner in my own home. Something had to change.

 

In the middle of the night he would wake me up beating on my door demanding to be let in. Because he just knew I had another man in my life. Shit at this point I couldn't even have a male friend. If he saw me talking to a man, he threatened them too.

 

It was the last threat he made that I took a stand. I would no longer tolerate his shit or not be prepared to defend myself against him. In some ways Jacob was the reason I made detective so quickly.

 

My cell phone rang and stopped me from tripping down a bad memory lane. "Hello."

 

"You said you would call me when you made it. Are you there yet?"

 

"No I'm not."

 

"I should have come with you."

 

"Bobby stop worrying about me. I am going to stop at the hospital first. I will call you tonight."

 

"You better call me. You don't want me rolling up in that bitch like I own it."

 

"Bye."

 

"Bella promise me you won't fuck around with him and you'll be safe?"

 

"Shoot to kill. Live to shoot."

 

"That's my girl. Later gator."

 

"Bye."

 

Bobby was my partner and my mentor. He had been a detective for a while before I came along. We were always together or at least knew where the other one was. There wasn't any part of my life he didn't know about, including Jacob.

 

Bobby taught me well about self defense and so many other things. We were lovers only once. It was one night of passion shared between us. After the sun came up we dressed and parted ways. It was never brought up again. I have a love for him just not the right kind.  


The only two men in my life I could even show love to; Bobby and my father. I knew I was damaged goods for opening up my heart to someone. Because I proceeded with caution like I do when approaching a suspect. Always be ready to defend yourself or die trying.

 

As I past the Forks population sign, I was home again. The last year kept me so busy. But I was kicking my own ass for not coming back more to see Charlie. We talked on the phone almost every day. He liked to hear about my job and would tell me stories of his. His job carried little crime to be solved. Forks was a small town without much happening until now.

 

Dad was all I really had. I used to see Renee through the summers months when I was child. She remarried and had a new family that she dotted over. I was considered to be in the way. So by the age of twelve I made the decision for her and stopped going to see her. Hell I can't remember the last time we even talked.

 

Charlie was rushed into surgery a few hours ago. He foiled a robbery and got a bullet for his trouble. Even with a bullet and bleeding it couldn't stop him from being a cop. The high speed chase ended in him crashing his squad car. They weren't even sure about the extent of all his injuries yet. The bad guys got away. But you can damn well bet they will pay for what they did to him.

 

Through the hospital doors I went. The front desk said he was still in surgery. I found a seat in the waiting room and it was the hardest part for me. There was nothing I could do for him.

 

It was another two hours when I went to see what was taking so long. "Excuse me is there any update on Charlie Swan's condition?"

 

"I'm sorry I don't have any details until Dr. Cullen is finished."

 

The only thing I could do was nothing. So I drank coffee and paced the halls. I had already made up my mind what would happen next once I knew he made it through the surgery. There would be no one or anything that would keep me from it.

 

"Bella Swan."

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'm Dr. Cullen. Let’s sit down in the waiting room and talk about Charlie."

 

"Did he make it?"

 

"Well I..."

 

"Just answer my fucking question?"

 

"Yes he did."

 

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I had to know he is still alive."

 

"It's okay. I understand. But I would like to sit down and explain everything to you."

 

"Wait. You're Dr. Cullen? Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

 

"Aren't you a little young to be a lead detective?"

 

"How did you know that?"

 

"Charlie told me. He is so proud of you. We’re good friends."

 

Charlie never mentioned he had a friendship with Dr. Cullen. Which I found strange. I talked to Charlie all the time and it wasn't brought up. Maybe it was the cop part of me thinking on it too hard.

 

"Charlie suffered a lot of blood loss and his leg has a compound fracture. His lung was punctured by the bullet. I was able to repair it however; he will need to remain in the hospital for a while until he can breathe freely on his own again. Those are the two major concerns. The other cuts and sprains will heal over time.  It will also be months before he can move around on his leg. It will require a series of physical therapy treatments and strength building. If you would like I can give you names and phone numbers for in home nursing services. So he won't be alone when he goes home."

 

"That won't be necessary. I'm not leaving and I will take care of him."

 

Sacrifices were made by Charlie throughout his life for me. A parent was more than just the person who helped conceive you. It was the one who through the thick and thin of life would be there for every moment you needed them. He never failed me once and I wouldn't fail him this time either.

 

"I want to see him."

 

"You can in a few hours. Once he is cleaned up and moved into his room."

 

"I want to see him now."

 

"Bella I don't think it's a good idea. Charlie is very bloody and so much of the swelling hasn't gone down yet..."

 

"I need to see him. Please."

 

"Very well. Follow me."

 

There was a glass in the wall I could see through. I couldn't go into the room where Charlie was. It was like I was standing right beside him reaching out and yet he was still miles away from me. Blood had dripped on to the floor surrounding the stainless steel table he laid upon. A nurse was washing his body. It was an image I would never wash away from my mind. His blood would be answered for by someone.

 

A machine pumped oxygen for his lungs so he could take another breath of life. While he was fighting to take another breath, I was thinking of ways to make sure the robbers stopped breathing all together.

 

"You're really not supposed to be in here. I need you to leave now."

 

"Thank you for letting me see him. I know you didn't have to do that. I will be back later to check on him."

 

The Police station was the place I was headed to. I needed to gather as much information as possible. I didn't think they would mind but, I was wrong.

 

"This is a Forks case not a Seattle case. You have no jurisdiction here and we will handle it Bella."

 

"This is not about a case. This is about my father and I have a right to know what happened to him."

 

"Until Charlie comes back I am acting as the Chief and I will decide what you have a right to know. The best thing you can do is be there for him. Leave the police work to us."

 

If the new acting Chief Watson really thought I was going to do that, he was crazy. I would figure out another way around him and still get what I wanted. Bobby was the first person who came to mind. So I called him.

 

"I need you to pull up the case info on Charlie or at least as much as you can tell me."

 

"The case hasn't shown up in the data base yet. Do they even have computers there?"

 

"Yeah smart ass they do. Call me when it does."

 

"Later gator."

 

Since I got nowhere I went back to the hospital. Charlie still wasn't in his room yet. If I tried to force another cup of coffee down my throat I would hurl. I was glad to see Bobby calling me as I could pass the time talking to him.

 

“Hello.”

 

“I got the information you wanted. There is an eye witness who saw two Indian boys drive away from the convenience store and Charlie chased them.”

 

“Bella are you there?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you think it was him?”

 

“Jacob better pray he had nothing to do with Charlie getting shot. Because if he did, I will kill him.”

 

  
**I hope you enjoyed reading me. This story is a co-creation with Insangel220.  
**


	2. The Good Doctor

Instant reflex was what I blamed when I felt something warm touch my body. Carlisle took a few steps back from me when I pulled my gun from the holster. He was just trying to be nice by covering me up with a heated blanket because I fell asleep in the chair by Charlie's bed.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen. You startled me."

"I came in to check on Charlie this morning. You were curled up as though you were chilly."

"How is he? Did he wake up yet?"

"Not yet. With what his body has gone through, it's perfectly normal. He could be out for another twelve to twenty four hours. The body is an amazing thing; it will take from something else so it can repair itself, like sleep. While sleeping he is reserving strength to heal which helps rejuvenate his body."

Well Dr. Cutie Pie had an amazing body. What can I say, I was a female after all and he was hot. "Did you say its morning already?"

"It's seven. Did you sleep here last night?"

"I wanted to be close to him just in case.... I must have fallen asleep. Do you know a place I can receive a fax around here by chance?"

"I have a fax machine in my office if you would like to use it? I'm headed there now."

"Thanks."

"If it gets late again and you're still here. Feel free to stretch out on the couch to sleep. If anyone says anything to you, tell them I gave you permission to use my office. There is stand up shower in the bathroom as well."

Bobby was quick to fax it to me. Carlisle picked up the two pieces of paper. Scanned it quickly then handed them to me with a smile. Probably to make sure it was for me and not him.

　

**The witness, John Troby, was setting at the diner at approximately 8:45 p.m.  Shots were fired when Chief Charles Swan arrived on the scene at the Stop n Go. After more shots were exchanged, two Indian males ran from the convenience store to a blue car. The Officer followed after them. Due to it being dark and happening so quickly, the witness couldn't give any information about the vehicle.**

**Officer Dale Watson**

**Badge #429**

 

The first page was John's statement and the second was his contact information. It wasn't a name I recognized. He must have moved here after I left.

"I have to go. You can call my cell if anything changes with Charlie. I left the number at the nurse's station."

"You seem like you're in a hurry. Is everything okay Bella?"

"I'm fine. I appreciate the way you take care of him. Thank you for everything Dr. Cullen. "

"It's my pleasure. Charlie is not just my patient, he is my friend."

The bright sun hit my face as soon as I stepped outside of the hospital. You never see many sunny days in Forks. So you take advantage of them when you can. I slipped my sunglasses on because I had places to go and things to do.

My bags were still in the trunk. I brushed my teeth and rinsed with bottled water in the parking lot. I found my hair brush; I ran it through my hair quickly. Tossing my jacket in the trunk but, I left my gun holster on for a purpose. After I put my hair up in a scrunchy I slammed the truck lid down to take off.

This was a path I had driven a million times. Hell I could probably do it in my sleep by now. Not much of the surroundings had changed on the reservation.

It was for sure all the boys had though, especially Jacob. He grew at least a foot taller and was muscle bound. His features weren't like the young boy I once knew, he had changed completely. The long dark hair he had sported through high school was gone. It would be hard to miss their matching tattoos they all displayed so proudly on their shirtless bodies. The others grew at about the same rate he had.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit to? Did you finally come to your senses?"

"I'm here to find out where you were two nights ago?"

"The cops have been here and I answered the question already."

"So answer it again. Where were you?"

"I can't believe you think I shot Charlie. Or I would rob a store for that matter. What the fuck Bella? You know me better than that."

"The facts are as they have been presented to me; two Indian boys fired shots at Charlie. Then he went into a high speed chase with them. So prove me wrong Jacob. Just answer the damn question."

"I never left the reservation and neither did they. There are twenty people who will swear to it."

"So you want me to believe the witness is lying? Or maybe there is another Indian Tribe around here I don't know about?"

"I don't know what or who the witness saw. But it wasn't me or them. You're supposed to be the big detective so why don't you find out."

He rolled his eyes and gave me the same smart ass look he had giving me for years. I wanted to slap it off of his face so badly. But I promised myself when I came here; it was to find out about what happened to Charlie. Not to discuss our past history. It was time for me to leave but, it didn't mean I would give up on finding out the truth.

"I can see this is going nowhere like normal."

"Bella wait, I still love you. I always have and I always will."

His hand grasps a hold of my arm and I lost it. My gun was in his face as he let go of me.

"Back off Jacob."

"Did you seriously just pull a gun on me?"

"I didn't just pull it; I intend to use it if you don't move back from me now. Don't you ever touch me again."

"Is this any way to treat an old friend?"

The coy actions he moved around with. I got the feeling he wasn't a bit scared. By the smirk on his face, I would say not. If someone put a gun in my face, I take that shit seriously. But of course Jacob had never been very bright.

"We are not anything anymore. I swear to you, if you start something with me, I will finish it this time Jacob."

"I have already called the cops. You will not come on my land and threaten my son. He has never done anything to you, except love you."

"Sure Billy turn another blind eye to what your son is capable of doing. Go ahead and defend him all you want to. But if I find out he or any of them had anything to do with Charlie being shot, may God have mercy on their souls." 

"Leave now bitch while you still can." It was obvious by Billy's words he was still carrying hate for me. Of course it was to do with mine and Jacob's ordeal.

Now I knew how General Custer felt. I was surrounded by them. He should have retreated because he under estimated the enemy, he might have lived to fight another day if he had of. It was what I chose to do today. In life there were four things I could count on; Charlie to love me, Bobby to have my back, Billy to always defend his son and Jacob to be a prick. Tomorrow I would be hot on Jacob's ass again for the truth.

When we split up,  so did Charlie and Billy. Eventually their friendship parished like it never existed. They both agreed to stay out of it. As bad as it got bewteen us, our fathers ended up picking sides. Of course Charlie wasn't going to stand by and let me get hurt at Jacob's hands. 

Charlie's demenor had always been gentle until you pissed him off. Which Billy did when he came to the house and demanded Charlie to talk some sense into me. He was also a man of few words but, meant them. After he had his say in the matter, their friendship withered over time. I could actually see him saying it though.

"If you hurt Bella. I'll hurt you Jacob."

Damn my mind was headed down path of destruction again. Being here was digging up old bones of my past. Along with poor Charlie's too. He had endured a lot with Billy and Jacob because of his love for me. I could ramble on all day about how Charlie lost his best friend. It would take me a long time to sit down and explain everything that happened between them.

But the thing I needed to do the most was eat. As my stomach growled louder than the music playing on the radio. I smiled as I pulled up to the diner. If it wasn't for this place Charlie wouldn't have a decent meal.

The lunch time rush was over. It was pretty empty. So I sat down at the counter and grabbed a menu. Curiosity got the best of me when I saw the big window. The booth I sat down in by it, didn't give me a clear view of the convenience store. I moved to the next one, again not a clear view.

Even from the booths across the room through that window, it would have been hard to see everything. Since I had moved so many times or maybe I was just deep in thought. I didn't notice the waitress.

"Honey have you found the one you like yet?"

"Sorry. I'll have a cheese burger and fries please."

"Well hello to you to Bella."

"Amy I'm sorry I didn't even say hello." She gave me a big hug. It must appear I was being rude. It wasn't the intent. My mind was definitely somewhere else.

"It's understandable with the circumstances. How is Charlie?" I told her everything I knew so far about his condition.

"Do you know John Troby by chance? Does he come in here a lot?"

"It doesn't ring a bell. Its faces I'm the best with. Why do you ask?"

"Were you here the night Charlie was shot?"

"It was my day off. But I thought it was strange I hadn't seen him in a couple of day though. Other than the weekends, he always comes in for at least one meal. I will get your order put in. If you need anything while you're in town, you just let me know. Also keep me posted about Charlie."

"I will and thank you."

I always thought Amy liked Charlie. When I would say she was flirting with you. He would grumble her tip amount was based on how nice she was to the customers. The man could never take a compliment.

The longer I sat in here the more thinking I did on the situation. Normally I distance myself from the crime so I can see things clearly. With it being Charlie, it was personal. There was no putting any distance from it.

Bobby was always better at dissecting the evidence. When you go through a case you have to look at everything and have an open mind. You observe, reevaluate, look past the evidence sometimes and then determine.

_"The evidence may lead you one way but, it doesn't mean its right. Follow your gut feeling and question the obvious. You'll be amazed at what you can sometimes find. Hell other times you are just pissing in the wind getting nowhere."_

Bobby wasn't exactly a poetic man or good with how he worded things sometimes but, he was a hell of a detective. I followed his advice a lot. It was all in the way it was presented.

The first cases I ever booked was an eighty year old woman. Bobby arrested her and I did her paper work. When I asked her what she had done, the response completely through me off. Because she stated she was brought in for walking the street. Now normally that would indicate a hooker, a common street walker.

Only that was not really what she had done. She had a love interest in the nursing home. He was two timing her with another little old lady. She didn't take it too well. But after she explained, then it made sense. It was all in how the facts were presented.

_"Well George was diddling Sarah and I found out about it. When I caught up with her on the street. I walked up and down on the hussy's face. That's when the nice young man over there arrested me for walking the street."_

I have known people to not tell the truth but not to lie at the same time when asked a question. I needed to start questioning everything. Leaving some money on the table for the bill and tip. It was time for me to start asking the obvious.

The convenience store appeared to be closed. I could see someone on the inside cleaning. I knocked on the glass door. He was an older gentleman who opened it.

"We are closed." I showed him my badge.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

He and his wife owned the store. They weren't present when it happened and knew nothing more than what the Police told him. It was a robbery that went bad. His son was a fatality of the crime. In the fall Tim was leaving home to start college to pursue his dream.

"I'm sorry I bothered you. Please give my condolences to your wife as well."

"His mother doesn't want to believe he's gone. I hope you catch them and make them pay for what they did."

"I'll do everything in my power. You can count on that. I will give you my cell number. If you need anything, call me."

The man was broken over his son's death. The sorrow in his eyes, you could spot a mile away. The way he carried himself was in slow motion. I don't think he knew what to do. None of us really would in that situation. I was there yesterday when I had to wait to find out if Charlie made it or not. At least he was still alive and I had a lot to be thankful for.

I drove around until I passed the house four times. Then I decided I had to do it. It was a smaller house in town. The last I knew a really old lady lived there. Maybe this was a relative caring for her. The wooden steps creaked as I went up them. I pushed the door bell a couple of times and no one answered. The curtain moved in the front window so I knew someone was home.

I took my badge and held it up in front of the window "I have some questions for Mr. John Troby." The door opened up finally.

"I'm John."

"Mr. Troby do you have a moment to answer some questions for me?"

"I gave my statement if this concerns the shooting."

"Yes I know. We appreciate your cooperation in the matter. But sometimes a witness will remember things later on. So do you have a minute?"

He let me in. The first thing I noticed was a couple of duffle bags setting in the hallway.

"Are you planning a trip?"

"I have been pretty shaken up since it all happened. I moved here because it's a small quiet town. This is the last thing I would expect. I am going to visit relatives for a couple of weeks."

"I need the contact information so we can stay in touch when I bring in the suspects."

"You found out who they are?" It wasn't what he said. It was the way he said it. The surprising sound in his voice.

"I'm working on it as we speak. Can I get a description of the two suspects you saw and your relatives contact information?"

I could never get the place he was going to out of him. But I did get his cell phone number eventually. He also kept claiming it was too dark to give any details and it all happened to fast.

"Then how do you know they were Indian?"

"Well...I...they had the coal black hair in braids and the skin color."

Unless Jacob cut his hair off afterwards, it didn't have anything to do with him. But then again, he was always a crafty little son of a bitch. In my opinion, knowing what I knew, he was capable of hurting someone without having any remorse for it.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Troby. I will keep in touch with you."

"I am glad to hear your dad is doing well."

"How do you know Charlie is my dad? I never told you who I was."

"They were talking over at the diner about you coming back last night."

"You have a nice day Mr. Troby."

Something seemed off with him. Maybe I was reading too much in to it. Or maybe he really was just shaken up. It didn't matter; I was still going to follow up on it all. So I called the one who could tell me the most.

"Bobby can you run Mr. Troby for me?"

"Sure I will. What's going on?"

"Just following your lead. Always question everything."

"Well I'm honored. Now quit lying to me and tell me the truth."

"Something just doesn't add up already."

"I'll do it after lunch. Since my partner is gone, I'm doing double duty."

"Shit I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. Just take care of your dad, keep your head up while you do your thing and keep your ass down so it doesn't get shot off. Later gator."

While I was talking to Bobby, flashing lights pulled up behind me. I guess Billy really did call the cops on me, the dick.

It was my not favorite Forks cop, Dale Watson. He knocked on the car window with his hand on his revolver as though he was approaching a dangerous perp. I almost broke out in laughter. But I didn't think it would be a nice thing to do.

"What can I do for you officer?"

"Please step out of the vehicle."

"Why? I will just have to get back in when we're done."

"I am only going to say it one more time, please step out of the vehicle."

To appease him, I did. I had to put my hands on the hood while he removed my weapon from the holster. I hated to tell him I could still kill him with my gun wrapped around my ankle. It was a small one but, some day it would save my life.

"I just took a report from Billy Black. You cannot flash your badge around here because it means nothing. Not to mention you assaulted Jacob Black with a deadly weapon."

"I didn't assault him. He is still breathing isn't he? Besides I know the law. When I am bodily threatened, I have the right to defend myself being a cop or not."

"Did Jacob do that to your arm?" I had to look to see what Dale was talking about. The large hand print bruise covered all the way around my arm.

"He threatened my well being and I acted accordingly."

"I do not want a Swan and Black war to deal with.  Because of the situation, I am going to over look it this time. Jacob doesn't want to press any charges against you. So I don't want to catch you back on the reservation without an invitation."

"Or what?"

"Or I will take you into custody. I bet if I go up and talk to Mr. Troby you were here about the case. Again I will over look it today. But don't interfere with this investigation or I will take you into custody."

"Then do your goddamn job and I won't have to interfere."

"I am trying to find out who did this to Charlie. I don't need you causing trouble Bella. One bad Swan in Forks is enough."

"What is that supposed to mean, one bad Swan?"

"You might want to think about how your actions will come back to Charlie. He has enough problems too. He is lucky to still have his badge."

"Are you calling Charlie a dirty cop? Because you might want to be careful what you say about him."

"I'm not calling him one. The City Council is."

This was the first I heard of it. They sure as hell were not bringing it up because of his high falutin life style or ways. He lived on a modest salary and owned very little. Being a cop, we all bent the law to catch the bad guy from time to time. But I can't even really see Charlie doing that.

Since I have been back, it was strange around here. Believe me; I have a thousand reasons to say it without what Dale told me about Charlie.

I went back to where my day began the hospital. Amy was in his room crying her eyes out.

"Are you okay?"

"I didn't know you were coming back Bella. I'll leave."

I wasn't sure what the hell to say to her. It was odd just a waitress would be here to see him and be so upset about it. Before we exchanged anymore words, Carlisle came in to check on Charlie. Amy was leaving but it finally hit me.

"You are fucking Charlie." Perhaps I should not have just blurted it out that way.

Carlisle looked up from the chart he was writing on. Then dropped his head back down quickly. Amy looked like she was surprised but, also relieved.

"We are seeing each other."

"Okay."

Was all I could get out of my mouth. I went to sit down by Charlie's bed. Amy said goodbye and quickly made an exit.

"Bella."

"Bella are you okay?"

"I am starting to think Charlie has a second life I knew nothing about. Did you know he was seeing Amy?"

"No."

Sure I would never tell my dad the details of a sexual tryst I had. But if I was seeing someone on a regular bases, I would have brought it up at least.

"He never mentioned he was friends with you or that he was seeing Amy. And he sure as hell didn't talk about the fact the City Council thinks he is a dirty cop."

"Not everyone on the City Council believes Charlie did anything wrong."

"So you know about that?"

"I am on the Council. Charlie is not dirty."

"I need you to tell me what you know about it."

"After my shift I will meet you somewhere so we can talk."

"Okay. I am going to spend some time with him before I leave. I will meet you at his house tonight."

"I will see you there."

I don't know how long I watched Charlie in such a deep sleep. He hadn't moved a muscle. I always have seen him so strong and independent. Maybe it was why I tried so hard to be too. Only now he depends on a lot to make it to another day.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not. But I don't care what you did. If you're a dirty cop then we find you a new profession. All I care about is you getting better. Because I love you and I will be here for you no matter what happens."

With a kiss to his forehead I left the hospital.

(XXXXXXXX)

They say you can never really go home again once you have left. It would always be different if you tried to live a life you once left behind. Yet here I was. This was going to be where I called home for a while.

I still had my old key to the house. I offered to give it back to Charlie when I moved but, he wouldn't hear of it. I think in his heart, he hoped someday I would come home again to stay. Even though he knew in reality, the odds were never great for it.

This was a hell of a reason to bring me back here.  I didn't even know why I was hesitating to go inside. To some degree I felt like I was invading his privacy because this was no longer my home. Finally I just turned the damn key in the lock.

What I found inside was typical Charlie. By his recliner an empty beer can sitting by the television remote on the end table. He liked to have a beer or two at night while he watched sports or a movie. It was a ritual for him to fall asleep in that damn old chair.

The kitchen hadn't changed at all. An empty coffee cup sat on the counter. It was the only dirty dish in the house.  When I opened the frig door, no big surprise there either. The only things it contained; eggs, bacon, lunchmeat, beer and dip.

I took my bags up to my old room. Judging by the dust collected, Charlie never touched a thing in here. It was exactly how I left it.

The cork board on my wall still had up the pictures of me and Jacob. As I looked at those, I could remember the good times we had together.  All the crazy shit we had done. Unfortunately the good things were canceled out by the monster he became.

There was no need to keep any of that shit. So I threw it all in the trash. The only picture I kept from it was when I graduated. It was of me and Charlie. Renee was too busy to even call me on that day. She could have cared less about me.

I tossed the board on my bed. I would use it to keep track of my stuff. I pinned John's statement, the notes I took when I talked to him and a piece of paper with Amy's name on it. She would be the next person I spoke to about Charlie. It was if she would tell me anything or not was the big question.

It had been a long damn day already. I emptied my bags and put everything away. Maybe a nice long hot shower would help me feel better. I took all my stuff to the bathroom.

After I got done, I threw a t-shirt on and sat down in Charlie's chair. I was trying to create a time line of the night he was shot. But the chair got the better of me too. I didn't wake up until I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Dr. Cullen please come in."

"You can call me Carlisle."

"What's in the bags?"

"I brought some dinner. What kind of a friend would I be to Charlie if I let his daughter starve while she was here?"

"That's really sweet."

He was looking at me in a strange way. Then I realized I hadn't finished dressing yet.

"If you will excuse me for just a second."

"Is it alright if I go ahead and use the kitchen?"

"If you are feeding me, you never need to ask to use the kitchen."

I ran upstairs and got dressed. A simple tank top and jeans would do just fine. I brushed my hair. I thought about putting some makeup on. But hell he already saw me without it this morning.  So I really didn't see any point in it. I probably looked awful when I woke up.

The table was set when I got back. Carlisle had a bottle of wine setting with two glasses. Something in the oven smelled so good.

"What is that?"

"It's Chicken Alfredo. I picked it up on my way back from Port Angeles. Sit down and I will have it on the table in no time."

Carlisle had a lot of interesting things to tell me about Charlie. The little town of Forks was getting a lot of interest in the development area. They wanted to expand it with hotels, casinos and other businesses. The only problem was the town people weren’t interested in change. Neither was Charlie.

"They claimed Charlie took a bribe from one of the developers. According to them it is videotaped. Since I'm friends with him, I spoke to him personally about it. Whatever he discovered about the development, he was going to expose at the Council meeting. Unfortunately, I don't know what it is he discovered. He told me it would explain everything and clear his name. I believe that knowing what kind of man he is."

"When is the Council meeting?"

"Tomorrow night. May I ask you a question now Bella?"

"Sure."

"What happened to your arm?"

"It's a, I feel in love with an asshole injury."

I made light of it, Carlisle didn't seem to take it as a joke. Being a doctor of course he wanted to look at it. But I was fine.

He insisted on helping me clean up after dinner. I washed the dishes while he rinsed and dried them.

"I should go. It's getting late. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for everything Carlisle. Be safe on the way home."

After he left I turned off the lights and was headed for bed. I moved the curtain slightly to look outside. I saw a car parked across the street from the house.

I could see someone moving around in the car by the street light casting a shadow on it. It was a force of habit for me to look outside every night before I went to bed. I had been doing it for years.

"That mother fucker."

If Jacob thought we were going to start shit off like this on my return to Forks, he was sadly mistaken. I went upstairs and grabbed my gun. I never turned a light back on in the house either. I didn't want to warn him I knew he was there. Out the door I went. I was ready to fire on his ass.

"Get out of the car Jacob."

When I saw the gun come out the window, I knew I was in trouble. I dove as quickly as I could behind my car in the driveway. There were two guns firing at the same time and neither one of them was mine. The bullets never stopped coming towards me.

It wasn't until I heard screeching brakes and a loud thud. I even attempted to look over the top of my car. Carlisle had hit one of them with his car in the street. While the other one was running back to their car to make his getaway. I fired a couple of times at him. But I couldn't get a clean shot around Carlisle's car.

"Carlisle are you okay?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing back here?"

"I came back because I forgot my jacket."

**I hope you enjoyed reading us!**


	3. New Friends, Old Foes and Hot Flames

"Bella are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine because of you. If you hadn't come back I..."

Carlisle wrapped his tone body around me. The hold he had on me was unexplainable. It wasn't rough and it wasn't gentle. It was just what I needed at the moment.

Catastrophic events change a person. As an example, when death happens around you, it gets you thinking about your own mortality. Sometimes those events also make you reach out to the people around you without even thinking about it.

I was sure it was the case when Carlisle put his arms around me. He was just lending his support for the situation of a near death experience to comfort me.

It felt better than it should have being in his arms. I liked it more than I wanted to admit to myself. My mind was yelling to put space between us. I never let strangers get close to me. But I was betrayed by my body. It was yelling something completely different. For the first time in a long time, I was at ease and felt secure. Security was what I have longed for in my life. It was also what I kept to myself. I didn't exactly share my emotions with anyone.

With all the problems I had in the past I was always on guard. I blamed part of it on my job and the other part on a bad love experience. The hug was over too soon for my liking. Carlisle went over to the man on the street so I followed after him.

It was the moment of truth when I bent down to take off the ski mask. Part of me hoped it really wasn't Jacob and the other part of me knew if it was, the fear of him unwelcomingly invading my life again was finally over. I knew it was a selfish thought to enter into play at the time. But there was a point I really believed it would come down to me or him surviving.

With a couple of quick breaths, I ripped the mask off like a band aid to get it over fast. The man Carlisle hit was someone I had never seen before.

Carlisle was in full doctor mode as he ran to his car to get his bag. He was trying to save the same man he just hit with his car. What a fucked up pair we were. I shoot to kill and defend my life. He hits to defend life and then tries to save them. Only it was too late for the guy, he was already dead. He took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

I was mostly concerned with who this asshole was and why he was trying to kill me. The head lights were our only source of light to see. By the markings of his tattoos, this wasn't just another random robbery, he had already done time somewhere. He was here to make a hit, that hit was on me.

"Shit I have to get to Charlie."

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I have to take your car. I think Charlie may be in danger."

Since mine had flat tires on it I had to take his. In the daylight I would be able to tell if that was the only damage the bullet holes did to my car.

"Take my car Bella. I will get a ride to the hospital after the police come."

There was no time to waste to get to the hospital. I was weaving in and out of traffic. I didn't care if it was a passing zone or not. If I was right, Charlie's life could be on the line so every second counted.

Front door parking at the emergency room doors was what I chose to do. If they gave Carlisle a ticket for parking in a non parking zone, I would happily pay for it.

The elevators were taking forever to come down so I took the stairs. With my gun drawn I was taking as many stairs at a time as I could. I flew through the door and was running down the hallway to get to his room. A couple of nurses noticed and one even tried to stop me. But it would take more than the likes of her to keep me away from him.

When I opened the door I saw him standing over Charlie's bed. I aimed at his head and I wasn't fucking around. I meant every word that came out of my mouth.

"Get away from him or I will send your ass to the morgue."

"I was asked to come here by his doctor, Carlisle Cullen."

"I'm not going to say it again; step away from him now."

"I am Jasper Hale and Carlisle is my cousin. He called me for a ride. When I told him where I was he asked me to come and stay with your father until you got here. I'm assuming by the gun you are his daughter Bella."

"If you are who you say you are; then I'm really sorry. But I can't take any chances. So step the fuck away from Charlie and out into the hall."

He finally did as I asked him to. I shoved him up against the wall to frisk him. The driver's license in his wallet said Jasper Hale. His cell phone was in his pocket. I scrolled down through his call list and Carlisle's name was the last one on it. I pushed it to find out if he was telling me the truth or not. Of course he was.

"I am sorry about this. I didn't know who you were and I thought you were here to hurt my dad."

"It's okay. It shows how much you love him."

But I noticed Jasper didn't go back into the room with me. I could only imagine what Carlisle thought of me now. The most import thing though was Charlie's safety. He was helpless and I wouldn't ever let anything or anyone harm him. He lived his life to raise and protect me. I wouldn't let him down now.

When I heard voices outside in the hall, I cracked the door open. A dark haired woman was standing close to Jasper. I would assume she was with him. It was the blonde with long flowing locks of hair who I paid attention too.

Her arm was locked with Carlisle's. She was stunningly beautiful with a gorgeous face. The short dress she wore showed off her shapely legs in those high heels. Of course he would have a wife or girlfriend. He was successful, rich and not to mention a looker. She gave him a peck on the cheek before she twisted her damn perfect ass down the hall.

They were coming in so I shut the door and ran to sit down in the chair by Charlie's bed. I didn't need to add spying on them to the list of shit I had done tonight.

We were all properly introduced this time. I still felt bad about what I did to Jasper. If they knew about my past history, it wouldn't have seemed like a strange thing for me to do.

"I'm Jasper's wife, Alice. It's very nice to meet you Bella."

"You too."

"I think you already know who I am since we've met before." Jasper was making light of the situation. At least he had a sense of humor if nothing else.

It was decided Jasper would stay with Charlie while I went home to get some clothes. A phone call to Bobby was finally in order to ask for his help. I didn't want this to become a burden for Carlisle and his family.

"I will go with you."

"I'm fine Carlisle. But thanks anyway."

He seemed confused or maybe even a little rejected I didn't want him to come along with me. What would his wife or girlfriend say about him spending so much time with me? If he was my man, I wouldn't like it. So I needed to show her the same courtesy.

"Bella have I done something to upset you?" Carlisle wasn't going to let it go. He followed me out of Charlie's room and to the elevator.

"You've been great. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me and Charlie. I don't want to monopolize your time and I'm sure you have better things to do then babysit me."

"Hold the elevator please." It was Alice. She was going down too.

"Will it be okay if I come along Bella? Since Jasper is here I don't have anything else to do. I think you need a ride right?"

"Well shit."

Of course that's why Carlisle insisted to come along with me. I still had the keys to his car. With everyone else I could read them like a book. With him, I seemed to always be wrong. I pushed the up button when we made it down to the first floor.

"I'll only be a minute Alice."

Carlisle smiled as he saw me walking back to Charlie's room again.

"I forgot to give you the keys back. Alice said she will give me a ride."

"If you need anything Bella. I will be there for you."

He squeezed my hand in his before he took his keys. The signals he sent to me were not what someone in a relationship should be doing. But then again he was a man. He probably couldn't be trusted after all.

"I appreciate you giving me a ride Alice."

"It's no big deal Bella. I like your father a lot. He talks about you all the time so I feel I already know you."

"You know Charlie?"

"He's been to the house to visit with Carlisle several times."

"Does he know the blonde lady too?"

"Who?"

"The lady that was with you guys tonight."

"Oh yeah Charlie knows Kate too."

"Kate is very pretty."

"She is, and she's a very sweet person. You'll like her and I know she'll just love you Bella."

Kate wouldn't like me very much if she knew some of the thoughts I had about Carlisle tonight. Since I was so close to his body, my mind had done some dirty things to him. Now that I know about her, I shut it all off and tried to put that kind of stuff out of mind.

"This is my house."

The Police were still there putting up crime scene tape around the house. It was going to be a problem, I just knew it when I saw Dale coming over.

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't know Dale. I thought you were the cop around here. Maybe you should get on finding out."

"Here is what I know. Since you came back to town there seems to be nothing but a problem which you are somehow involved in. You need to come down to the station and give your statement. I got Carlisle's already."

"My statement is the same as his. So why don't you save us both some time and copy his. Then put my name on it."

"Don't you pull the tape off that door Bella."

"Okay Dale." I said, as I yanked the tape down. Once Alice stepped inside, I slammed the door shut.

"Do you have a dog by chance Bella?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason." Alice scrunched up her nose and kept looking around for something. I invited her to have a seat while I got my stuff together.

When I came back downstairs I got a surprise. Carlisle was setting on the couch talking to Alice.

"Bella would you like to stay at our house tonight?"

"No thanks. I need to relieve Jasper at the hospital."

"Don't worry about Jasper. I will keep him company. We're sort of night owls anyway."

Before I could respond back to Alice, there was a knock at the door. I went to open it and Carlisle was by my side. I didn't even see him move. I must have blinked and missed it.

I truly expected it to be Dale but, it wasn't. I thought there was no way for this night to get any worse, I guess I was wrong.

"What are you doing here Jacob?"

"I heard about the shooting tonight and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine so goodbye."

Jacob's foot stopped the door from shutting. He invited himself into my home. If I didn't put a stop to this here and now, it would soon turn into him inviting himself back into my life. We were back to where this nightmare began. Him trying to force me to do something I didn't want to.

"Get out now."

"Not until Cullen leaves."

"This is my house and Carlisle is welcomed here. You're not Jacob."

"You got no idea what he is capable of doing to you Bella."

"I know what you are capable of doing though. So I'll take my chances with Carlisle. This is the last time I am going to tell you to get the fuck out."

"Bella asked you to leave Jacob. Please respect that."

"Butt out lea..Cullen."

"Perhaps we should take this conversation outside."

Carlisle got Jacob to leave. But he just invited Jacob to come in his life now to harass him. It was the same old routine all over, a male was around me. I was going to follow after them because I knew he would end up threatening or doing something stupid to Carlisle.

"Carlisle can handle himself Bella. You should really reconsider staying at our house, at least for tonight. You will need a ride in the morning and Carlisle is going to the hospital anyway."

Alice seemed confident Carlisle would be fine alone with him. But in the pit of my stomach I feared for him because Jacob was relentless and somewhat evil. It wasn't long until Carlisle came back in alone.

"What did Jacob do?"

"Nothing. I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone tonight. If you won't come to our house, then I'm staying here with you. I will sleep in the driveway if I have to."

"Won't Kate mind your bringing me home?"

"Why would it bother her?"

"Shouldn't you at least call your wife, girlfriend or whatever she is first? To make sure it's okay."

"Kate is Edward's wife and Edward is Alice's brother."

"Oh I just thought...never mind."

There was no arguing with Carlisle on the subject. He was determined so I went a long with it. The truth was I didn't want Jacob to think he had me on the run. But I wasn't stupid to what the outcome could be if he paid me another surprise visit either.

I certainly wasn't expecting where they lived to be a show place. But it was. Nothing was out of place, you couldn't find one speck of dust anywhere and it all spelled out expensive. It didn't even look like people lived in it as well as it was maintained.

"Let me have your bag Bella. I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"I'm Kate and you must be Bella."

"Hi."

"If you need anything just let me know."

Alice was right. Kate was a nice person. I guess I shouldn't have just assumed she was with Carlisle. She was just the kind of perfect woman I would expect him to be with.

"There are towels in the closet by the bathroom with extra blankets as well. My room is across the hall. If you need anything let me know. Good night Bella."

"Good night Carlisle."

I plugged in my cell phone because the battery was dead, I had several messages from Bobby. He made it sound urgent that I called him back. It was almost one in the morning but, I called him anyway.

"Shit Bella, where in the hell have you been? I called you ten times."

"I was a little busy tonight. What's wrong?"

"I ran John Troby and he doesn't exist. His social security number came back as someone else. You need to be careful some bad shit is coming."

After I told Bobby the events that transpired tonight he agreed with me. The supposed John Troby had something to do with it.

I must have argued with him for over an hour. But he was coming here tomorrow and made me promise I wouldn't approach John until he arrived. As late as it was, I surrendered to him so I could go to sleep. Although it wasn't much sleep until I heard Carlisle knocking on my door.

It was early because he had to go in for rounds at the hospital. I took a shower about half asleep still. I pulled on some jeans and threw a sweater on. I even managed to put makeup on my face and wasn't fully awake yet.

Carlisle greeted me with a smile and a cup of coffee at the bottom of the stairs. I never knew a morning person such as he was. He was probably used to it I guess. Me, I would like my days to start around noon.

The car was already warmed up when we got into it. I was finally starting to feel alive by the time we made it to the hospital. Someone stopped Carlisle to talk as soon as we made it through the doors. I excused myself and went to Charlie's room.

Jasper seemed wide awake and was reading a book. Alice was playing on her lap top. Boy they must really be night owls because they didn't act tired at all after being up all night.

"Thank you for staying with him."

"It was our pleasure. We can do it again tonight if you would like?"

"Thanks but Bobby will be here. I don't want to bother you guys with my problems."

"Who's Bobby?" Carlisle had already come in behind me to examine Charlie.

"He's my partner. We have some things to take care of today. If it's possible, I would appreciate it if one of you could stay with Charlie then."

"Also don't forget the Council meeting is tonight. I found something you will find very interesting Bella. I'll bring it with me and meet you outside before it starts."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"I'll stay with Charlie whenever you need me to. Here is my cell number just call me to let me know."

"Thanks Jasper."

Charlie was making slight muscle movements. Carlisle thought it would only be a matter of time before he would be awake and wanting to move around. Even though he really couldn't. Which sounded like Charlie.

I flipped on the news and vegged out. I wanted to be here when he woke up. Since I didn't bring anything to amuse myself. I thought I could use the day to catch up on my sleep. Alice had other plans for it.

"I brought you some breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that. Aren't you tired?"

"No. I slept a few hours last night so I'm good for the day." Damn another chipper morning person.

We spent the next few hours talking about everything you could think of. From my childhood to my job and about her love, Jasper. They were so young but, it was a strong love they have for each other.

Everything was fine until Alice's head snapped towards the door. "I will be back later Bella."

"Is something wrong?"

"No not at all. I just remembered there is something I have to take care of."

She left in a hurry, maybe there really was something she had to do. She had been here since yesterday after all.

The rest of the day was uneventful until Dale came to the hospital. He wanted to let me know who the guy was Carlisle killed. It was the right hand man of a known drug lord.

"What is their tie to you?"

"I don't have one."

"I need you to come to the station with me and view a few pictures of others who are associated with them. Maybe it will ring a bell."

"Do I have to do it right now?"

"You can do it voluntary or involuntary. The choice is yours."

I called Jasper to stay with Charlie while I was gone. Bobby was calling me too.

"I'm almost there. Where do you want to meet up at?"

"I am being detained by the Police. I will call you when I'm done."

"Do you need bail money?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll call you if I do."

It was ridiculous. Dale wanted me to go through about thirty mug shot books. I did however recognize some of them because we arrested them.

"Can I be done now?"

"I am trying to catch who did this to you. Your corporation is appreciated and your safety is my responsibility while you're in Forks."

"They won't be back at least not anytime soon. It is too much exposure. So don't worry about me."

"No one is untouchable Bella." I was tired of doing this with him. So I decided to give him a hard time until he wanted me to leave.

"Do you want to touch me sweetheart? Does the idea excite you? Will it make you happy Chief Watson?"

I wasn't just told to leave his office. I was given a Police escort off the property. Dale had a deputy follow me halfway home. But that was not where I was headed.

His black Mustang was parked down the street. When I pulled up beside him, he got out and leaned up against the car. "I thought maybe they arrested your little ass."

"I think it's a strong possibility that's coming really soon."

Bobby was dressed like normal. In a pair of jeans and button down shirt. Most of the time he never wore a suit jacket or dress shoes, he preferred a pair of running shoes . It drove our Captain crazy that this was his idea of dressing up and adding a tie only when he had to.

"How do you want to do this? The good cop, bad cop routine or just guns blazing."

"Let's start by knocking on the door and then we will go from there."

I rang the door bell and kept knocking but, he never answered the door. We went around to the back door and Bobby kicked it in. He justified it by the witness being in possible danger of an attack like mine. Since John was the one I talked to about the crime, he was in as much danger as I was. Or he had something to do with those guys coming after me. Him knowing about it was the strongest possibility at this point.

The house was empty. His duffel bags were gone from the hallway. His car was still in the garage and there was only one other way to travel away from Forks. So we followed up on that lead.

Bobby flashed his badge to the girl working the window at the bus stop. "I need to know if John Troby purchased a ticket here."

It would probably be the name he purchased the ticket under because he wouldn't want anyone to know his true identity.

We were right, John was on the bus getting ready to take off for Wyoming. So we put a stop to that shit. Bobby went on the bus with his gun drawn. I motioned towards the back. Bobby went for him while I guarded the exit out.

John's face said it all when he saw us. He was guilty as shit. I was sure of it as he went out the back emergency door of the bus.

"Why do they always make us run after them?" Bobby had a valid point. It was also why he wore running shoes verses dress shoes.

He ran down the alley way with nowhere left to go except over the fence. Bobby went over it after him and I ran to get around to the other side of it.

By the time I made it there Bobby had John on the ground with his knee in the middle of John's back. The handcuffs followed suit. Then Bobby kicked him in the side.

"That's for making me run asshole. Now we both can't breathe."

We took John to Bobby's car and threw him in the trunk. There was a little surprise we had in store for him. He figured something was going down when we didn't let him ride in the car.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see John, Dick or asshole. Whatever the fuck your real name is."

When we were far enough out of town, I had Bobby pull off the road. I popped the latch on the trunk to pull John out of it. He seemed a little nervous which, he should be.

"You're cops. You can't do this shit. You have to take me in.

"I'm not a cop, I'm a pissed off bitch right now. We are going to play a little game called; if you don't tell me the truth I'm going to shoot you in the dick."

Raising up the pant leg of my jeans to reveal the gun I had wrapped around my ankle, I opened up the cylinder and emptied the bullets out on the ground. Except for one bullet I picked it up and put it into the chamber. I closed it and gave it a good spin.

"I'm ready to play John. Are you?"

"You're bluffing. You won't shoot me. Besides everyone knows Russian Roulette is played by shooting them in the head."

"If I shoot you in the head then you're dead quickly and can't answer my questions dumb ass. If I shoot you in the dick, it takes a longer time to bleed out. Take a look around you. There is nothing and no one for miles except for the animals. Let me demonstrate for you."

I screamed at the top of my lungs. For the effect of it, I did it again for him.

"See, no one is going to come to your rescue or even try to stop me."

"I don't know Bella. Maybe we shouldn't do this. There are still charges pending with Internal Affairs from the last time."

Bobby was smacking his gum as he chewed it. He knew exactly what I was doing and was adding to the intense situation at hand. We have done this routine a few times.

"Listen to him Bella. You don't want to do this. I won't tell anybody you brought me out here. Just arrest my ass."

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"I can't tell you anything or I'm dead."

"Come on Bella stop playing around. I don't wanna loose my shield over this piece of shit. I can't stand by and watch you kill someone else."

"Then turn around I'll need you to be able to pass a lie detector test Bobby."

It was time to get this shit done. Within an inch of his crotch the barrel of my gun sat.

"Who did you tell I came to talk to you?"

"I'm not telling you shit." Click the first chamber of my gun. "You crazy bitch, you could have shot me."

"That's my intent dumb ass. You better give me a name of who you talked to or who you're working for." He said nothing so I click the second chamber of my gun.

"Please make her stop. I can't tell you. They will kill me."

"If I were you, I would tell her before she shoots your balls off man."

So I squeezed the trigger again and again. With four chambers fired, he only had another chance to tell me before I reached a live round.

"Stop pulling the damn trigger already. If I tell you, you have to agree to let me go."

"Okay."

"I did a favor for a guy I owe a lot of money to. I was to give a false statement and they would wipe my debt clean in exchange. They made it look like a robbery to kill him. It was simple until you came around asking a lot of questions."

"They made a hit on the kid at the gas station? Why did they want to kill Tim?"

"No. They made a hit on Charlie. Tim just got in the way. Now let me go."

"You're not going anywhere; except do not pass go and go directly to jail."

"You said you would let me go if I told you. You lying sack of shit."

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

We only had five minutes to make the Council meeting before it was over. John or whatever his real name was, would be attending it with us. Bobby had his light flashing on the car. It was a good thing as fast as he was speeding. But Forks finest would still try to find a way to give him a speeding ticket if they caught him.

Alice was waiting outside of City Hall with a stack of papers in her hand.

"You're late Bella. Carlisle said to give you this, you would know what to do with it."

When we walked in with John cuffed to Bobby, everyone stopped to look at us. They were getting ready to swear Dale in as Chief. But I wasn't going to let that shit happen either.

"What is this and who are you people?"

"She is Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter."

"She is a crazy bitch and I did nothing wrong. Could you get these cuffs off of me please."

"Shut up asshole." Bobby made John get down on his knees and raise his hands behind his head.

"What have you done to Mr. Troby?"

"Your job Dale. I have proof John Troby, the only witness to what happened to Charlie and Tim, doesn't even exist. I don't know who this asshole is yet. But I bet if you run his finger prints through the database, you will find he has a record."

"What proof do you have?"

It was the member of the Council who held the gavel. So I would say he was the highest ranking one of them. I presented him the paper Bobby ran. John Troby was a false name and the social security number he gave belonged to a woman who passed away years ago.

"Take this man into custody. Until we can sort out this mess. Now let's continue where we left off Dale."

"According to code RS.M.6582 it states; in the event the highest ranking officer becomes unable to perform his or her duties. The next highest ranking officer will fulfill their duties until a suitable replacement is available."

"I am aware of the code. Unfortunately you are speaking out of terms. Until a motion is made to open the floor young lady, we will not listen to anything you have to say."

"I motion to open the floor so Ms. Swan can speak." Carlisle gave me a smile and a small nod of his head.

"Very well Dr. Cullen. You will be allowed to speak but, I'm afraid it won't change anything about your father. It has already been decided what will happen to him."

"This is not about Charlie. I am the highest ranking officer available at the moment. I want to serve as the Police Chief of Forks until a suitable replacement is chosen."

"You've got to be kidding me. You have a job in Seattle. You can't save Charlie so give it up Bella."

"I had a job in Seattle Dale and my badge out ranks yours. I put in for a six month notice of leave yesterday. I'm sure in six months the Council can find a replacement for me. If I need a recommendation, you can talk to my Captain. I have an impeccable record."

It came down to the Council making a decision and they had to follow their own laws in place. But they made sure I understood not to get to comfortable in the position because I would be replaced as soon as possible.

What I wanted to know the most was what they decided about Charlie. I waited outside City Hall until Carlisle came out. Dale came too and wanted Bobby to hand over John to him. I couldn't wait until Dale saw the real Bobby.

"Nobody touches my prisoner. I will drive him to the station and then turn him over to you."

"I am fucking sick of you guys coming into my town and telling me what you will and won't do."

Dale went to take John and it didn't go so well. Bobby grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down on the trunk of his car.

"I said nobody touches my fucking prisoner."

When Bobby let go of him, Dale got the message that was sent to him. Bobby would drive John to the station. Some people have a hard time understanding there is a simpler way of doing things.

"After I drop him off, I will stay with Charlie tonight."

"You don't have to Bobby. I can do it."

"Just get some rest Bella. I will only be here a couple of days so take advantage of it and me. Later gator."

"Bobby seems nice."

"He really is a sweetheart. I don't know what I would do without him. What decision did they make about Charlie?"

"He is suspended without pay until a further investigation is conducted. They wanted to terminate him but the vote wasn't unanimous."

"I want to be the one who tells him."

"Are you hungry? Would you like to get something to eat before we go back to the house?"

"I'm really not hungry."

I rode with Carlisle back to his house. With everything that went on today, I still hadn't had a chance to look at my car. It would be on my to do list for tomorrow maybe.

Even though I was tired, I still couldn't get to sleep. I opened my bedroom door and saw Carlisle left his opened. From across the hallway I stood watching him taking his shirt off. His body was fantastic in every way you could possible imagine it to be. The ripples of muscles cascaded down his abdomen. I was licking my lips when he looked in my direction. Shit I just got busted.

He came to his doorway and leaned his sculptured body against it. The sexy stance he was in made my eyes follow downward. I could only think about how muscular that must be too. It brought a smile to my face and blush to my cheeks. Hell I hadn't had a reason to blush in years.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah."

I was drawn to him like a moth dancing in the flame. Looking in his eyes, I wasn't sure if he had the same kind of response to me or not. I slowly approached him because I still wasn't sure how he felt. But I had to find out.

Being within inches of him was driving me crazy. He leaned down and into me a little. I think he was testing the water as well. So I went the rest of the way to let him know I wanted it too. Before our lips got to be in what could have been a happy and blissful moment, we were interrupted.

"I wanted to let you know Carlisle we are going to run an errand and we won't be gone long."

"I'll see you when you return Jasper."

"I also put some things for you in the closet Bella. I noticed you only brought one change of clothes with you."

"Thanks Alice."

The moment between us was over. Carlisle had stepped back from me. He ran his hand through his hair and went down the hall to his study. But it wasn't over for me yet.

I tied my hair up, took a shower, and shaved my legs. When I saw what Alice left in the closet, I was amazed. It was a complete wardrobe for about ten people. I finally found something I thought would fit the moment.

I wasn't usually forward with men. For the most part I ignored any of their advances to avoid heart ache later. But it was so different with Carlisle. His sweet and gentle disposition had an undertone of danger and intrigue at the same time.

After I knocked on his study door, I waited until he replied before I stuck my head in. A book was in his hand and he looked sexier than ever sitting alone in the dimly light room with no shirt on.

It was now or never. His family wouldn't be gone for very long. I took a deep breath, tightened the belt on my long jacket and slowly sashayed into the room. Planting my ass firmly against the door to shut it. Carlisle laid the book down in his lap.

"Is something wrong Bella?"

"Not at all. I think I have just what the good doctor needs."

Undoing the belt on my coat I opened the sides so he could see what little I had on under it. Strutting just a little in my black lace bra, panties, and thigh high stockings I let the coat slowly fall around my shoulders, then to the floor. I was letting my vulnerable side show by standing before him waiting to see if my invitation was accepted or declined.

"Oh holy hell." He tossed his book aside because it no longer held his attention.

Propping my black stiletto up on the arm of his chair. The feeling of his hand rubbing over my thigh and calf only made me want to feel more of him. He lifted my foot and removed my shoe. His hands massaged my leg as he pushed down my stocking. With his tongue he licked down my leg stopping at my foot.

As I propped up the other leg, he did the same removing my shoe and stocking. Only he didn't stop kissing and licking at my foot. When he sucked my toe into his mouth, I was so wet.

"Does this recline by chance?"

While his hand moved down the side of the chair to recline it, his eyes never left mine. Raring back the length of his fine body until he could extend it no further. I was given an invitation to sit on his lap. Which I anxiously accepted.

As my body straddled his, he kissed my lips quickly and lusciously. He reached around me and with a squeeze at the back of my bra , my breast were bare before his face. I could vaguely remember the last time I let a man touch me this way or even yearned for it.

When Carlisle planted kisses down my neck and on to my collar bone; a slight moan escaped from my lips.

My nipples were erect as he began rolling them between his fingers. His touch felt cool against my hot, overheated skin.

Burying his head between my breasts, I pressed my body tighter against his face. He finally took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it ever so softly at first. Then the motion of his mouth and tongue turned more aggressive. It only heightened the intensity of the sweet sensations he was giving me.

We were done sitting as he put the foot rest down and stood up. I was going with him, where ever that was. I was placed on top of his desk. He pushed down his pants with his long length protruding, he was showing me how excited I made him.

I lay down on his desk with my head thrown back off the side of it. I opened my mouth and waited patiently for him to be inside it. Just the tip of his cock ran over my lips before it sank inside my warm saliva. I grabbed his ass with my hands to let him know I wanted and needed to feel more of his huge dick.

Carlisle placed his hand under my head for support. Then what I wanted slipped in my mouth. His small thrusts turned into deeper and longer strokes. The small moan of his was spurring me on to suck him harder.

"Bella we have to stop. My family is here."

"Are you sure? I didn't hear anything."

"Unfortunately I am sure. We need to get dressed."

**~~~~Carlisle~~~~**

My family knew what we had been doing when they returned. Usually upon their arrival home, I was the first place they came too. Tonight they didn't even as much as acknowledge my presence. But I was sure tomorrow they might have a few questions as to what I was doing with a human girl. Especially Jasper.

Bella's smell lingered in my study. Remembering every curve of her sensual silhouette. I closed my eyes and basted in the fire she kindled within me. It was a fire that was still smoldering hot and I had to put it out because she set my cock ablaze.

When I walked past her room I heard the faint heart beat. The low and slow breaths she took in and let out. I rested my head on her bedroom door. Fighting with myself I could easily knock on it to wake her. But I didn't want to disturb her state of slumber at the time. So I surrendered to the fact that with a house full of vampires, I would have no privacy with her for the rest of the night.

Even though my room was not the place I wanted to be, it was where I was. I wanted to ravish Bella's body while I cherished every moment of it. The sweet taste of her lusciousbreasts was still on my lips. I ran the tip of my tongue over them several times in desperation to still be close to her. My hand went to my chest, over my abdomen and down to my stiff cock. It would be a solo gratification with her on my mind.

No matter how much stroking and squeezing I did, I couldn't make myself cum. Until I treated my pillow like her body. The satin pillow case reminded me of her delicious silky skin. When I finally came, it was like a volcano erupting.

"Wow that one was years overdue."

I spent the rest of the night staring up at the ceiling and thinking about her. Until it was time to get ready for work. I took a quick shower and got dressed.

"Bella are you awake?" She didn't answer me so I knocked a couple more times.

"I'm awake." Came faintly from her room. I headed down stairs to start the coffee pot. There was no need for us to use it but, she might want some.

"You're making coffee and by yourself?"

"I think I can figure out how it works Jasper."

"How is this relationship going to work with you and Bella? Oh and let's not forget her ex stalker boyfriend, Jacob the wolf. Who wants to kill you now by the way. Have you forgotten our treaty with them? He is following her around town and she doesn't even know it. How do you think that will end up?"

"Bella and I do not have a relationship per say. I set up a meeting with Sam for tomorrow so we can speak about it calmly and rationally. Our treaty does not involve letting Jacob push Bella around or possibly hurting her. Nor does it void it because I wouldn't let him hurt her."

"I don't like this Carlisle. You are bringing way to much attention to us by getting involved with her. Do you really think I buy the story you just forgot your jacket? You need to be honest with me about you and her. No matter what you tell me, I will give you my support. As long as it doesn't involve exposing us or you getting harmed."

"After I left Bella's house, I saw someone parked and I wasn't sure who they were. I pulled down the street and waited. When they started firing their guns at her, what was I supposed to do? Let her die?"

"Do you have feelings for this girl? More than sexual feelings."

"Yes. I really like Bella and how she makes me feel when I'm around her. I've lived such a lonely life for so long. She is like a breath of fresh air. I find myself longing to be near her. It's silly I know. But that's why I left my jacket at her house. So I would have a reason to drop by again."

"You also were jealous when she was close to Bobby last night. Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"What you're dying to know. How does Bobby feels about her? I felt your emotions Carlisle. You can't hide that shit from me."

"I was a little curious about their relationship, I admit that. They seem so close and like they know what each other is going to do next. But it's none of my business. So I won't ask you."

"Bella's coming. I guess this is the second time she has come in a day."

With his smart ass comment, Jasper left the kitchen. I understood his concerns about it all. But at the moment, I was going to be selfish and enjoy her company while I could.

We headed to the hospital. I started my rounds at Charlie's room. Bella was on watch while Bobby went to the hotel to get some sleep. I noticed how she hugged him so closely to her body. It was the same way she had hugged me. When their lips met for a quick goodbye kiss, I had to look away.

"Later gator. Bye Doc. Take care of my girl for me." I smiled at him because the words that wanted to come out of my mouth weren't very kind.

Charlie had started to make slight movements. Everything looked great for him. It wouldn't be long now until he woke up. Of course he wouldn't probably like what I felt for his daughter or the way I had already felt her either. It was just another obstacle in the way.

"Bella would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?"

"It depends on Bobby."

"Very well then. I understand."

"I'm not sure if he will stay with Charlie tonight or not. I can't leave him alone."

"I'm sure Jasper or Alice will stay with him if Bobby is busy."

"Are you asking me out on a date or just as friends?"

"I am asking you out on an official date Bella."

"Then I officially accept."

The rest of the day was so long. For the first time I wanted my shift to get over quickly so I could leave. I had dedicated everything to healing and helping others. But today I wanted to spend my time with her.

"Dr. Cullen, you have a little spring in your step today."

"I guess I do nurse."

The smile I sported on my face must have given me away. I found myself whistling as I walked from a patient's room. The counting down of the clock was obvious as well.

To Charlie's room I went to get Bella. Only it wasn't her with him, it was Bobby.

"Bella left about an hour ago to get ready for your date."

"Then I shall see you later Bobby."

"There is one thing before you leave Doc."

"Yes."

"If you hurt her in any way, I will shoot you. Are you feeling me on this?"

"I believe I am and you have nothing to worry about."

The drive home seemed longer than the day went by. I was in a hurry to see her. When I went through the front door Bella was coming down the stairs. The vision of her stopped me in my tracks. Her hair was put up and those vivacious legs were shown off in the short dress she had on.

"Are those for me?"

"Yes."

Was all that came out when I handed her the bouquet of red roses. They couldn't match the beautiful woman standing before me.

"Thank you. You're so sweet."

The silence between us was awkward. Almost always I know what to say or do. With three hundred years of practice you would think I would be perfect at it. And I was until she came into my life.

"I should get ready so we can go."

After I showered I was getting dressed. Someone knocked on my door. It was Alice and Kate.

"Yes."

"We wanted to make sure you are okay Carlisle."

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"It's normal to be nervous. Just be yourself and have fun with Bella. The rest will fall in place."

"Thank you Alice."

"Do you want talk about sex? I mean just in case it happens."

"I think I am fine in that department Kate. But thank you."

"Lose the tie. It says you're up tight. Tonight you are not Dr. Cullen, you are Carlisle having fun." Kate didn't leave it up to my discretion. She took off my tie and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on my shirt. When I went to touch them she smacked my hands because I was going button them up again. Maybe she had a point.

"Well you look handsome. So have a good time."

"If the situation should arise, just fuck her really good and for god sakes don't break her."

Kate was forward and not well at sugar coating things as Alice was. Sex wasn't what I hoped for tonight. I wanted to get to know Bella. However, if it came up, I wouldn't say no to her about it.

Extending my arm to Bella. She only smiled when she took it. When I opened her car door, she stared at me. I held out my hand to help her in the car. Again it seemed to surprise her. I was raised to treat women like a queen. It wasn't a stronger or weaker sex issue. It was out of respect for them.

Of course the first thing I noticed when I got in the car was her legs. Her dress had slightly risen above her creamy thigh. I had to reprimand myself to not ogle her. But damn I was doing it anyway. I also noticed she was fidgety. Perhaps I wasn't the only one nervous this evening.

The restaurant I chose had a nice setting with great ambiance. The lights weren't so dim you couldn't see but yet the softened the look of everything around you. All the other doctors at the hospital took their wives and girlfriends there for special occasions and they raved about the food. I wanted Bella to enjoy herself.

It was silent in the car on the way there. Only this time it wasn't as awkward. She reached over and laid her hand on top of mine in the seat.

"Thank you for being so sweet to me. You're a good man Carlisle. I'm not use to all the attention you give me. I don't think a man has ever opened my car door before. The closest I have come to it is Bobby opening the door from the inside while screaming at me to get my ass in the car already."

I parked the car in the parking lot behind the restaurant. Bella leaned over and gave me a kiss on my cheek. My lips found hers. I couldn't help myself from stealing a few kisses before we went inside.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I smelled him. He was close by and I didn't want Bella to have to deal with it. So I whispered it as I walked around the car. She couldn't hear me but, I knew he did.

"Jacob I am not in the mood tonight. I know you have been following Bella around. It stops here and now."

"I will never let you be with her. You could slip and kill her you fucking leach."

Jacob came out of nowhere to stand face to face with me. I wasn't scared of him one bit. But when I looked over my shoulder, I could tell Bella was. She was trying to get the door opened. It was the last thing I wanted, her to be close to him. His body was shaking and he was about to lose all control. So I tried my best to keep the situation calm so he didn't phase.

"You need to back away Jacob. Because you know what can happen if Bella gets too close to you."

"Fuck you."

Since there was no reasoning with him, when Bella got out of the car I shoved him backwards, as he was still within reach of her.

"Jacob please stop. Carlisle has nothing to do with me and you. Don't take it out on him." She was screaming at him. Her concern was he would hurt me but, I knew what he could do to her. Only she had no clue.

When Jacob came at me, Bella was too close to us. I threw my body in front of hers. His lunge pushed me back into her. I kept shoving him until we were out of her sight. Then I heard her groaning. Bella was hurt and I no longer cared how I handled Jacob. I threw him as far as I could.

Bella was down on the sidewalk. I heard Jacob howling in the distance. The fight with him was for over tonight,but the war with him had just begun.

"Let me see." She was holding her arm close to her body. I had her move her fingers and nothing appeared broken. She landed on the concrete on her arm and wrist. I would guess it was a sprain at the worst. She also had a few scrapes on her legs.

"I will help you to the car."

"I'm fine. We should go to dinner."

"We can do this another time."

"Sure. What will happen on our second date? A drive by shooting. Oh wait we have already done that one. I will understand if you never want to see me again Carlisle."

"I want to see you Bella. Jacob is not going to make me stop either."

I drove us back to the house as quickly as I could. She took off her heals when we walked into the house. They were all waiting for us. But they didn't even have to ask what happened because they already knew.

In my study we had a different kind of encounter this time. I wrapped Bella's wrist up and gave her a couple of pain pills. The stockings had holes in them from making contact with the concrete. She stood up and took them off. I tried to force myself to look away from her for privacy but, I couldn't. I cleaned her scrapes and they should heal without scars. I just didn't know how she would be scarred from the experience with Jacob.

We didn't exchange many words after we got back. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else and I wasn't going to push her to talk if she didn't want to. She thanked me before she went to her room. I was just hoping tonight didn't discourage her from seeing me.

No one fought me on the idea of having Bella in the house. Except Jasper, he had concerns of a human getting to close to me. Or should I say, my getting a little too close to her,along with the risk of our exposure with all the attention surrounding Forks and my protecting Bella against her attackers.

"Did you and Bella have a nice evening?"

"You would know Jasper. You did follow us after all."

"If Jacob hadn't finally backed off, I would have had his smelly ass on the ground within seconds. Your well being is the reason I'm here and I will not let or allow him near you again."

"I can take care of myself. I am a vampire too. Do you still believe Bella is giving information to Jacob about us now?"

"Not at all. I felt her fear of him. She loathes the ground he walks on. I just had to make sure he wasn't using her to get to you."

"See I told you there is nothing to be worried about."

"There is plenty to be worried about Carlisle. I'm just wondering why I am the only one worried? You know what could happen to us if she were to find out about our nature. Why are you not taking this seriously?"

"I am taking this seriously, more than you know. She will eventually be told of our nature and everything else that surrounds the world we live in, and I am scared of what this information could possibly do to her and to us."

Jasper just looked at me shocked by my words.

"What are you not telling me Carlisle?"

"It's her Jasper, I found my mate."

**I hope you enjoyed reading us!**


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

**Insangel220 gave me the idea for this chapter. She left in a review, she is a daddy's little girl.**

"How did your date with Doctor Hot go?

"It went."

"That's it. No juicy details?"

"It was over rather quickly."

"Did Carlisle do something to you?"

"Jacob showed up and started shit during our date. I rode here with Alice this morning so I could avoid Carlisle. I don't think I will ever have any peace from Jacob, especially in Forks. I don't want him to have to deal with my past because it's not fair to Carlisle."

"Jacob is stalking you again. Tell me you are going to do something about it this time. Before it gets out of hand."

"I thought about filing another restraining order. I let the last one expire because he just disappeared and never bothered me again."

"You know how the process works on a restraining order. If Jacob violates it and they pick him up before he hurts you. He will be locked up for three to six months. Then he will be back on the streets doing it over again. You know how I suggest we should handle it. This time it needs to stop and be a permanent solution."

"I'll figure out what to do with my ex psycho after my shift today."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Bella, Charlie is awake and I thought you would want to know."

"Thanks Alice." She came out of nowhere. But I was grateful she took the time to find me.

Charlie was still groggy but, moving around. His hand went to the tube they had down his throat. He tugged on it a few times before I stopped him.

"You have to leave it in."

When he heard my voice his head turned in my direction. The tears flowed down from both of us as I took his hand in mine. His grip on my hand was weak but, it would improve as he got better. The last time he and I done this, the roles were reversed. I was the one laying in a hospital bed while he held my hand.

"I love you Dad."

I came early to avoid seeing Carlisle. But my efforts were futile because he was in Charlie's room. I let go of his hand so Carlisle could examine him.

Charlie being the way he was; still kept trying to pull out his tube. Even though Carlisle told him not to do it too.

"Charlie do you know what this machine is next to your bed? It is called a ventilator. Every time it fills up with air, it is pumping it directly into your lungs. When you were shot it struck a lung and you have to be strong enough to breathe on your own before we can take it out. I will order a test this morning to see. I know it is uncomfortable but you have to leave it in until I say it can come out alright?" Charlie barley nodded his head he understood.

The nurse was going to clean him up and shave him. I hadn't seen a full beard on him in awhile. We all had to leave the room. I wasn't ready to tell him the truth yet about his job. Hell I still had to make it through my first day as Chief. So I kissed his cheek and told him I would be back later.

"Bella can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Carlisle."

"I want to examine your hand this morning. But you were gone from the house already."

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. You don't know what Jacob is capable of doing. He will hound you now all the time because of me. It's not fair to you."

"If you don't want to see me because you don't want to, I will respect your wishes. But if this is only because of Jacob, I don't really care what he thinks about it. I sure don't give a damn about what he wants either."

"I just don't want him to hurt you."

"Don't you worry about me. You may not believe this from looking at me but, I can defend myself. You will need to keep it wrapped up and try to not strain your hand. And good luck today Chief Swan."

"Thanks. I haven't told Charlie yet. Alice is going to stay with him and call my cell if you need me for anything."

"Then I will be calling your cell all day long."

"What?"

"You said to call your cell if I need anything. I need to hear the sound of your voice because it comforts me. I like hearing your laughter, it makes me smile. So I might call you if that's alright?"

"It's fine. You are a real panty dropper Doc."

"It's the first time I ever heard that one. Maybe after work we can go out for dinner tonight?"

"Are you sure you want to do this Carlisle?"

"I have never been more positive about anything."

"Then it's a date."

Bobby was going to drop me at the station. I had to get a car so I could stop relying on everyone else for a ride.

"I never thought I would wear a blue uniform again."

"Well technically it's not blue. It's more of a shitty baby poop brown. You should let me do a ride along with you today."

"Bobby you are the sweetest man. But I will be fine. It's Forks, how much shit can go wrong? If I need you, I promise I will call. Besides you should get some sleep. Thanks for staying with Charlie last night."

"Give them hell today girl. Later Chief gator."

"Ha ha. Bye."

All eyes were on me when I walked into the station. They were whispering low as I passed by. Some snickered while others rolled their eyes at my presence. I could see I would have to earn respect before any of them were going to give it.

"Good morning Bella. I mean Chief Swan."

"Good morning Lois."

"I ordered new uniforms for you this morning. There is one of your dad's shirts hanging in his office. It will be a little big on you."

"Thanks. I will wear my jeans until they come in. Is there anything else I need to know this morning?"

She glanced over her shoulder to the guys huddled up in a group. "Good luck honey."

Lois was okay. She had served as Charlie's secretary and the office dispatch for years.

Everything was neat and tidy in his office just like I would expect it to be. I put my hair up in a pony tail before I put Charlie's shirt on. The badge lay on his desk. When I was a little girl, I set on his lap many times and played with it. It brought back a lot of old memories. I pinned it to my shirt and went to start my day.

Alice had called my cell phone a couple of times before I answered it.

"Is Charlie okay?"

"He is fine. He wrote on a piece of paper for Carlisle to get the information out of the vent in his office. Carlisle said I should tell you."

There was no way I could reach the heater vent from the floor. I used a chair to stand on and a quarter to undo the screws with. All kinds of papers and maps were shoved in there. It was Charlie's hiding place.

Dale was knocking on the door wanting to start patrol. "I'll be out in just a minute." I put everything back just like it was. No one needed to know it was there but me for now. After my shift was over, I would try to make sense out of it all.

They were laughing when I walked into the break room. "What's so funny guys? Why don't you let me in on the joke?"

"Have you ever heard the one about a red head, a blonde and a female Chief of Police all go to change the light bulb? But can't do the job because they might break a nail and don't belong in the position of a man's job to begin with."

"Is that supposed to be a funny metaphor referencing I can't do the job here? Here's one for you guys. Have you ever heard the one about a female Chief of Police who kicked the deputies’ asses because they're a bunch of pussies?"

"Don't leave guys. I have a lot more jokes for you."

"If you're done messing around, I will bring the car around so we can leave."

Dale thought I was just messing around. There was no way in hell I was going to take their shit while I was here. I wouldn't start it with them but, I wouldn't take it either.

I walked through the jail to meet Dale in the back. John whatever his real name was, the only lonely prisoner, who set in his cell. I doubted the jail ever seen many in the first place.

 "You're really a cop here now."

"That's Chief Swan to you. Hell tomorrow I might get promoted to the Mayor. The possibilities are endless. You know it's only a matter of time until your finger prints come back. We will know then who you really are. So why don't you make it easy on yourself and just tell us?"

"Fuck off."

"Have it your way."

"You better enjoy strutting around here like you are somebody. Because all hell is about to come down on you and this town."

"I got a news flash for you. Hell came down on me a long time ago."

"Are you ready to patrol Bella?"

"Sure Dale. I can't wait to ride in a car all day with you." I put my sunglasses on. Not because it was so bright outside but, because I wanted to.

"You don't need those today."

"I know. I think they make me look cool. Don't you think so?" Well I finally found a subject he didn't want to have a long conversation about.

The first place we went to was just at the edge of town. We pulled off to the side of the road behind a large patch of small trees. Dale got out the radar gun. It was a speed trap because people wouldn't see our squad car until they passed us by.

"So what else do you do besides sit here and wait for a speeder?"

"Speeding tickets bring in revenue for the town."

"Don't you feel a little guilty? You're not even giving them a fighting chance?"

"Why should I feel guilty? Speeding is against the law."

We did this for three hours. He wrote tickets even if they were going three miles over the speed limit. Personally, I was board with this shit after about thirty minutes.

"Let’s go to lunch. Maybe while we are in town. You can give a ten year old a ticket for being a litter bug. Because they threw a gum wrapper on the ground."

I was never happier to see Alice at the diner. But who was with Charlie?

"Jasper is with him. I thought we could have lunch together."

"How did you know what time I would be here?"

"It was just a guess. Do you want to invite your friend to sit with us?"

"Dale is not my friend."

I got to know Alice over our lunch. On the surface she seemed kind of shallow and prissy. But the more I learned about her, she was nothing like I thought. We really hit it off.

"We should have a girl’s night out and ask Kate to come along."

"It sounds great. But I have to go back to work. So I'll see you later."

Our radio was going off when we got back into the squad car.

"Yeah Lois."

"Mrs. Parker keeps calling because Charlie hasn't gone by this week."

"Do I even want to know what that means?"

"She won't tell me what she wants. She will only talk to him."

"Give me the address and we will stop by there."

The house was run down. It didn't even look like anybody lived there. Newspapers were scattered all up the walk way to the porch. The flower beds were old dead weeds and the yard hadn't been cut in a while. The lid on the mailbox wasn't shut all the way because it was overflowing.

Dale knocked on the door several times and no one ever answered it. We could hear noises coming from the inside. After a few minutes an older woman finally opened it.

"Mrs. Parker?"

"Yes. Where is Charlie?"

"Charlie was injured on the job. I'm Bella Swan. What do you need?"

"Oh Bella. I didn't recognize you. Come in dear."

She pushed the walker along and scooted one foot at time to make it over to her chair.

"Mrs. Parker you called the station. What's going on?"

"I need my medicine and Charlie hasn't been by in over a week."

"What does Charlie have to do with your medication?"

"Since he took my driver’s licenses I can't drive anymore."

"Charlie took your licenses away?"

"The damn judge did. If you have a few little fender benders they want to say you can't see anymore. My eyes work just fine. Charlie made me a deal. If I promise not to drive he picks up my medicine and groceries for me."

"Great another thing Charlie Swan does on the tax payer’s dime." I rolled my eyes at Dale's comment.

"Oh no. He does it after work on his way home."

"Does any of your family live in town Mrs. Parker?"

"Yes but they never come to visit me."

"Make a list for me. I will come by and do it after work tonight."

Charlie always said nothing exciting ever happened in Forks. It was a boring little town and his job was so simple. Since I had been back, it was exhausting excitement daily.

It was a simple domestic disturbance call. Or it was what we thought when we rolled up to the house. We no more than hit the front porch when gun shots were fired from the house's front window. They weren't aimed directly at us but, it was a strong warning of what was coming our way.

"Shots fired. We need back up immediately."

"What do you know about them?"

"They are a fairly young couple with a small girl around the age of five. Rumor has it; their marriage is on the rocks."

Of course you could find out about anyone in town through the Fork's rumor hotline. It was the one thing I didn't miss about living here. At one time Jacob and my life was the talk of the town. You could always tell when you were the topic of conversation when you walked in somewhere. They immediately stopped talking until you passed by. Then they spoke in low whispers afterwards. But they managed to add events to what the truth really was.

"Dispatch, play me back the 911 call."

"I answered the phone and Cloie said David had been drinking again. She wanted us to come and make him leave." So much for thinking they would have something as sophisticated as a recorder.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"It's been really rough the last week without Charlie around?"

"What?"

"He made a point to check in on them at the end of the day to see how they were doing. It kind of kept David in check with knowing Charlie was coming by."

"Thanks Lois. Dale get our bullet proof vests."

"They are at the station."

"Why in the hell would they be there? Are you expecting people to break into the jail and shoot you?"

The other deputies were already here, both of them. There were four of us in a possible hostile hostage situation. None of them were prepared for this mess. Nor I thought they were ever trained for it. That would change tomorrow as long as we didn't get shot today.

The biggest concern was where his wife and daughter were. Along with what he could have done to them already. I made the call to the one I told I didn't need any help earlier today.

"Where are you?"

"At the diner flirting with the cute waitress why?"

"I have a situation and I need your help."

It was all I had to say for Bobby to come to the rescue. I explained the details of what I knew. He would always have my back. The others well, it remained to still be seen.

We hadn't been able to make contact on the inside with David yet. The only communication we had with him was when he screamed out the broken window.

"If you come near the house again they are dead. Do you hear me?"

In any hostage situation there were rules and specific steps of procedures in place to follow. They were in place for a reason and you should never stray from them. But I threw those fuckers out the window.

The time was here for me to step up and fill Charlie's shoes the right way. He would never stand by and watch innocent people get hurt. I would not either. I took his badge off my uniform and rubbed my thumb over it before I tossed it on the hood of the squad car.

"David this is Chief Swan. I'm coming out just to talk to you."

The curtain moved and I could see his shadow at the window.

"You're not Chief Swan."

"I am Bella Swan, his daughter. My dad came here to talk you and your wife before. I'm asking you to do the same with me. Let's talk about this before someone gets hurt."

"What the hell are you doing Bella? You can't do this." Dale kept going on but, I ignored him.

Bobby turned his hat around on his head. Then rested his upper body on the trunk while he adjusted the scope. I knew he was getting in position. It was my first time taking the lead on anything like this shit. But if I was ever going to truly be the Chief, I had to do it.

I took my fire arm off my side. I popped out the cartridge and laid the gun down beside my badge on the hood of the car. "I'm unarmed David and I took off my badge. Now I'm just Bella. Let's talk about a trade. You let them come out. I will come in and take their place."

"No."

"Will you let me come in and talk then? I need to make sure your wife and little girl are alright."

"How do I know you don't have a gun under your shirt?"

I undid all the buttons on Charlie's shirt. When I was down to a tank top, I lifted it up. I turned a full circle slowly to show David I didn't have a weapon there. But I still had the one wrapped around my ankle. If shit got out of hand, I wouldn't hesitate to use it on him either. Because if you ever hesitated for a moment, you would be the one who ended up dead.

"Just you alone can come in and don't try anything."

"Bobby are you ready?"

"Get him to the kitchen table. I have clean shot there. You only get ten minutes Bella to talk him down. If you're not out, I'm coming in. Ten minutes and that's it. The clock starts ticking now."

As I walked up to the house I thought about Charlie. This was still his job and his town. Would he handle this differently? I really wasn't sure. But I was going to do my best to make him proud.

His wife was setting on the couch. She appeared unharmed. The little girl was as close to her mom as she could get, scared shitless like me, no doubt.

"You have seen them. Now leave."

"Why don't we let your daughter go?" I inched towards them and his shotgun was in my face.

"She's not leaving my sight."

"Okay let's calm down. There is no need for it. I am sitting down in the chair. See everything is fine. Why don't you tell me what happened David? What is it that brought us here today?" People were always quick to judge others for the current situation at hand. Without being given any back history. I learned from personal experience never to do that.  Because I had some psychotic moments of my own.

"When the plant cut back on my hours, everything started going wrong with us. We have been fighting about money for awhile. When it closed down, shit just got worse. We are behind on the house and all the bills. Sometimes I drink a little too much and she gets pissed off about it. Then I found out today the bitch filed for divorce behind my back. She thinks she is going to take my little girl away from me. But you're not."

"I'm not trying to take Elizabeth from you...."

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up bitch before....." His wife was the object of his rage and frustration. So I needed to keep his attention on me and off of her.

"Hey, David finish talking to me bud. I understand I..."

"Do you have kids?"

"No."

"Then you don't understand shit about how I feel."

"I have a father who has loved me through the good and bad of life no matter what. The same man agreed to pay my mother child support while he was the one who had custody of me. Just to keep me close to him. He has given up everything for me. So I do understand a father's love for their child. I don't know exactly how you feel and I won't pretend like I do. But I'm here to listen to find a peaceful ending to this."

"Chief Swan talks about you a lot. It's ashame what happened to him. Did your mother come to see him?"

"Renee doesn't even know he is hurt. I didn't call her because we were never close and I didn't think she would come anyway. Are your daughter and wife close? Is she a good mother?"

_"Daddy why hasn't Mommy called me on my birthday? Did she forget me?"_

_"No honey. Mommy is busy that's all. Besides, I forgot to give this to you this morning. She sent it so if she couldn't talk to you on your birthday." Charlie went to his closet and took out a giant fancy wrapped box. The package was pink paper with a big purple bow on it.  Inside was the pretest doll with a princess gown on. It wasn't until years later I figured it out.  He kept the presents he had bought and put Renee’s name on in the closet. For every birthday, Christmas and other special events. There was always a gift for me from Renee. Because he didn't want me to feel bad or for me to think badly about her. Even after all the shitty things she had done to him._

"That she is. I can't fault her on being a good mother. But she played just as big of a role in our marriage being over as I did. Now she wants to punish me by not letting me see my little girl grow up." He was confiding in me and I felt horrible as I kept glancing down at my watch.

"There isn't much time left David. They will come in for you. You might take a couple of them with you but, they will get you in the end."

"I won't go jail."

"Do you know what is worse than going to jail?  Having your daughter witness all of it or for her to get hurt in the process. You don't want her last memory you to be portrayed like this. Because I don't think you're a bad man. Just one who made a mistake in desperation to hold on to your child. I see the love in your eyes when you look at her. Do the right thing David in front of your daughter. If you surrender, you have my word I will help you find the best lawyer I can and be there to help you out. I won't even take you into custody until Elizabeth is off the property. She will never see any of it. But you have to let them walk out the door first because your time is up."

David finally laid the gun down on the floor. I kicked it away from him before I bent down to pick it up. It was just a precaution. Because sometimes, desperate people made a lot of bad split second decisions. At the front door I let them know outside it was going to be fine.

He hugged that little girl and didn't want to let go of her. Nothing ever stood between a father and his little girl.

_"Bella honey, get back from the edge. The water is deep and I don't want you to fall in. Look at my big girl riding her bike without training wheels. You are not old enough to go on a date with a boy. Hell no you can't ride to the dance in his car; I will drop you off there and pick you up after it's over. Tell me the truth; did Jacob do this to you? When someone hurts your baby, you never forgive or forget. You will always be my little girl even when you're sixty years old."_

I tapped David on the shoulder and motioned for his wife to leave while he was still willing to corporate. She picked up Elizabeth to carry her out. Whatever chance they had at being a family together again, he probably ruined it today.

"I love you Daddy."

Those three little words could lift you up so high you felt like you would never come down. On the other side of it, it could bring a grown man to his knees.  There was one thing in this life I knew for certain; true love could not be forced or bought. If you thought it could, then you were a fool.

"Oh God what have I done? My daughter will never want to be near me again. I'm such a horrible father."

_"What kind of father would I be if I let Jacob hurt you? There is no friendship with a stronger bond than I have with you. Bella we're blood, friends will come and go. Who cares if Billy doesn't ever speak to me again, I meant what I said. I have set here for two days by your bed waiting to see if you were going to make it or not. I am a horrible father; I should have been here to protect my little girl. I never saw anything like this coming.  I think you're lying to me Bella and Jacob did this to you. Because I will fuck him up if I find out."_

"Of course Elizabeth will. She just said she loves you and nobody made her do that. Love can forgive and overlook a lot of things, especially the love of a child. She will always be your daughter. But she will always be your wife's daughter too. The best advice I can give you, is to never talk down about your wife in front of your daughter again. If you have to, figure out how to make your relationship with her better. Because a true father never gives up."

David was one of the good ones that was truly sorry for what he had done. After being around the criminal cesspool, born evil people and Jacob. I would say David would never do anything like this again as a repeat offender. He had a little break down as he set and cried his eyes out. He already knew what he done was wrong. He felt the guilty weight of it as he watched his wife and daughter walk away. But now, he would have to pay the price for it. There was no getting around it.

The others came in with their guns drawn to see a broken man I was trying my best to comfort. I supposed this would separate me from Charlie a lot in the way we chose to do the job.

"You piece of shit." Dale back handed David and went to cuff him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You said you won't take me out there until my daughter is gone. You promised me." Dale caused the situation to get intense again. Because David was ready to fight him. I should have let him kick Dale's ass. But I didn't.

"I will decide when it's time to take David out, not you. You got it?"

"He held a gun to his wife and little girl. This is bullshit."

"Deputy if you don't like how I run shit. Then turn in your badge and get the fuck out of my face. Because we are doing this my way and it's not up for debate."

After I took David through the booking process.  I finally got some alone time to go over the stuff Charlie hid. It was no wonder they had to try to shut him up. If he exposed this to the town people, a riot would have broken out. A lot of land had been stolen already and jobs lost because of it. The last map was circled in red; Quainte land.

"Even after all the shitty things they did to you. You were still fighting for them. The question is; who are all of the players of this game?" I folded everything back up and put it into a small box. This stuff would not leave my sight.

"Lois I am calling it a day. I will see you in the morning." And what a hell of a first day it was too. I went by to pick up the list from Mrs. Parker.

"Thank you for doing this Bella. But I don't have any money to give you."

It wasn't about the money. It was the fact Mrs. Parker told me her son, Kyle, received her social security checks. But, he never gave her any of it. If it wasn't for the money she had when her husband passed away she couldn't even pay for her utility bills. Thankfully for her, the house was paid for so she had a place to still live.

"Where does Kyle live Mrs. Parker?"

The police always hated to get involved in a family squabble. Most of the time no matter how mad they were at each other, they would still turn on you to defend their family. So it was a good thing Mrs. Parker didn't ask me to get involved. It was my choice to pay her son a friendly visit.

"Excuse me, are you Kyle?"

"Yeah. Want to do you want?" He never stopped working on his little race car project. Empty beer cans were scattered around on the floor of his garage. His friends seemed happy hanging out drinking his beer. On the other side of the garage was a newer pickup truck.

"I wanted to talk to you about your mother."

"Did the old witch finally kick it?"

"She's fine but, she needs help getting to the grocery store and...."

"Unless you are here to tell me I can sell her house, save your breath."

"Maybe you don't understand. Your mother, the one who gave you life, needs your help."

"Look I don't have time for this. Me and my bros are busy getting ready for the race this weekend."

"Is your mother paying for you and your bros to race this car?"

"There are only one thing sweet cheeks we need to talk about. It starts with you getting on your knees in front of me and then sucking my dick. If you're not going to do that, then get the fuck off my property."

"Okay, we will do this your way."

"That's what I thought bitch. If you're not getting down on your knees. Get to stepping."

He was raising his zipper up and down to show off for the group of guys he was with. He and his bros were the most disrespectfully set of assholes. They were middle aged degenerates. It was time someone showed him how to treat women. Maybe in the process he would see the error of his ways with his mother. If Renee really needed me, I would still be there for her, even though she was just a uterus donor.

Searching through the trunk for a taser gun or mace, whichever I found first. But there wasn't either of those things in there. "Seriously? A baseball bat and glove. Well it will just have to do in a pinch."

I slammed the trunk lid closed and went back to talk to Kyle. I would get on his level of reasoning. I never said a word as I swung with my good hand the bat at the back of his legs.

"Who's on their knees now bitch? This is how it's going to go down. You will check on your mother once a week. Not because you get all of her money but, because it's just the right fucking thing to do you ungrateful bastard. Or I am going to put a call into social services to investigate why her social security checks comes to an address of a place she doesn't even live at. I'm sure you know what will happen once they find out she's not getting any of that money. You can't act like an asshole while you spend her money anymore. So I will check on Mrs. Parker to find out if you went by or not. I will leave a list of things with her you need to do there. If you so much as upset her when you go by, I will be back. And I don't think you want me coming back here again. Because the next time, I won't be as nice about it.  Now you all have a nice day and thank you in advance for supporting your local law enforcement."

I was still fuming at the fact someone could be so cruel to their parent because they were old. As I push the cart through the store, I thought about Charlie getting older. There was no way in hell; I wouldn't be there to take care of him if needed. Even Renee too.

But, I had to put all of that aside and on hold until tomorrow. I was at the checkout and I would deliver this stuff to Mrs. Parker. Then have a nice evening with Carlisle. Just thinking about him made me smile. It was the first one of the day for me. 

What I saw when I got outside in the parking lot, stopped me before I made it all the way to the car. I scanned around in the dark but, couldn't see him anywhere.  Pink rose peddles were scattered on the top of my squad car and windshield. It was his signature calling card.

I pulled the snap on the holster of my gun belt. Then rested my hand on top of it. I waited for him to make his surprise appearance. Because I wasn't going to run. It had been coming between us since I got back to Forks.

"Did you have fun with Cullen last night?"

"I am tired. Do you think we can wait until tomorrow to have this fight? Tonight isn't really good for me."

"You already tried to hook up with Cullen didn't you? I bet you were surprised by what you found though. He isn't even a real man. I always knew there was a cold hearted sluty bitch in you just waiting to come out."

"It takes one to know one Jacob. With the glass house of lies you live in, I wouldn't jump to judge others so quickly."

"Like you are one to preach to me about the right and wrongs of life. You killed our baby."

"I have explained it to you a thousand times how and why I lost the baby. After what you did to us; I had no choice left. The baby was gone and there was no way to save it."

"Because you never gave her a chance. You had an abortion before I ever knew anything about it. You made that decision on your own. So what I'm going to do to you now for all the pain you caused me; I made that decision on my own Bella."

**I hope you enjoyed reading us! I am still trying to find my groove with violence and the dark side, so stay with us. This is where I wish I had a little more BIT writing skills in that department. Yeah, we all know he nails that shit every time ; )**

**My partner in crime, Insangel220, will be writing parts of the chapters with me. This really is her story and I know she will kick ass at it.  So if you like the story, send her some love. Because without her, it wouldn't exist.**


	5. Repentance

_"Stop it Jacob. Leave me alone."_

_"You don't want to see me angry Bella because you won't like me very much then. You will always be mine and we will be together to raise our baby. It's our destiny and you can't hide from me or this. So stop running away. I would rather see you dead then ever see you be with someone else. My child will never call another man daddy. I don't wanna hurt you, so please don't make me."_

Jacob's body was on fire. His hands gripped around my shoulders tightly. It felt like they were burning me through my shirt. The more I struggled to get away from him, the tighter his grip became on me. As much and as hard as his body shook, it was starting to make me feel sick to my stomach. He caught me off guard just as I left my apartment; I only made it half way down the stairs when he was in my face once again.

It was also the last time I ever let my guard down with him. It was the last time he ever came around me. It was like he disappeared from my life but, was still the ghost in the back of my mind haunting me. The only time I heard from him, was with phone calls or letters. In some ways I allowed Jacob to turn me bitter with men and life.

"Back off Jacob. I'm not going to say it again."

My gun was in his face. I knew how it would end if he tried to hurt me this time. He wouldn't succeed and I would shoot him dead where he stood without any remorse for it.

"You really think you can stop me don't you Bella?"

"This is your last warning. Back away from me."

Jacob didn't heed my warning. His large hand knocked the gun out of my hands with one mighty swipe. Now both my hands and wrist were hurting because of him. Along with my ass when I was shoved backwards by him and my butt hit the ground. It didn't stop him from coming after me either.

"You better kill me. You will have a life I am not a part of."

Fumbling at my pant leg, I got a hold of my small revolver. I fired on him, twice. I knew that damn gun would save my life one day.

Jacob gripped his shoulder as the blood stained the front of his white t-shirt. Even in the dark it was obvious. It was only a wound. But it should slow him down a little from the sounds of his growls and howls. Dispatch was who I called.

"Officer in the need of assista...."

Before I completed the call, Jacob ripped the mic off the radio. He threw it over his shoulder and grabbed me in a death grip I couldn't get out of. Within seconds I was on the hood of the squad car. I kicked and fought him. But he was too strong for me to fight and win.

As Jacob attempted to come at me I heard tires screeching. I noticed two cars pull into the parking lot; a late model Mercedes C Class and a newer model Dodge Ram 2500. The Mercedes came to a stop right behind my squad car, and the Dodge stopped right next to it.

Alice jumped out of the Mercedes and bounced right over to me, completely ignoring the obvious tension between Jacob and myself. “Good thing I caught you before you left Bella. Carlisle asked me to pull his old car out of the garage and have it serviced so you can have something to drive around in until your car is up and running or until you get a new one. It has been checked out by a mechanic in Port Angeles, and he says everything is all ready to go.”

While Alice was going on at about a mile a minute, I took notice of the unspoken exchange between Jasper and Jacob. Jasper had his eyes fixed on Jacob in a way that can only be described as a severe warning, and Jacob looked like he wanted to lash out at Jasper but lacked the ability to do so.

“Well here are the keys Bella, let me show you all the bells and whistles,” Alice said while taking my attention off of the two men who were undoubtedly having a silent conversation. She really seemed truly oblivious to the fight I was having with Jacob around her.

As she pulled me away I thought I heard Jacob mumble something like, “This isn’t over leech,” but when I turned to look at them Jacob was gone.

I caught a smirk on Jasper’s face. When he caught my eye. “Evening Bella.” He tipped his hat and went back to the truck.

"You should come back to the house with us Bella."

"Thanks Alice but I have to go make the arrest warrant for Jacob. I appreciate everything you both did for me."

Alice still wasn't giving up. She stopped me again, this time at my car door. "It's really not safe for you to go near Jacob. He will end up hurting you, I've seen it. Please don't go there."

"What do you mean you have seen it?"

"Isn't it obvious by what he did here tonight? I meant by what I witnessed already."

"I'll be fine. This is something I have to do. If you and Jasper don't what to participate in it; I'm good with it but it won't stop me."

It was a good thing I wasn't relying on the Forks Police Department to come to the rescue. They finally arrived on the scene.

"What happened here Chief?"

"I made the distress call fifteen minutes ago. Where in the hell have you guys been?"

"We didn't know where you were at. We drove around until we saw your squad car."

This shit just got better. Their cars had no tracking devices installed in them. Our cars had GPS on them and they knew exactly where we were at all times. I had to make a to do list for the force. But right now, bringing Jacob in was my highest priority.

A quick rundown of tonight's events was what I gave them. I also gave Jasper and Alice's names as my witnesses. One thing didn't make any sense though. When the other officer asked if they could go to the reservation and make a positive identification on Jacob, they seemed hesitant about going. More just giving bullshit excuses like it was dark when they arrived and they didn't see anything take place.

"It doesn't matter. I wounded Jacob. That should be enough to put him away."

The others had their doubts about what I was saying. It didn't matter to me they thought it was revenge on my part for our old feud. This would be one time I would not stand by and allow Jacob to get away with it. We were driving out to the reservation to take him in. It took all night to get a judge's signature but, I didn't care about that either. Jacob would be off the streets and held accountable this time for what he had done.

We were met by Billy at the car. "Are you here to harass my son some more? I thought I made it clear, you are not welcomed here."

"Your son attacked me last night. Where is he?"

"Jacob was here all night. Everyone on the reservation will swear to it."

"He has a bullet wound in his shoulder. I know because I was the one who shot him. You can't hide it no matter how much you try to Billy. Now where is he?"

"He is in the garage working on his car."

It wasn't just Jacob in the there either. The other boys were as big as he was standing around his car. They had hate in their eyes for me as I walked in. It was understandable concerning my history with him. But there were always two sides to every story with the truth somewhere stuck in the middle. The snap on fire arm was undone and I was ready for what was to come.

"Jacob Black you are under arrest for assaulting an officer. Please turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Is this something else you made up in your mind about me Bella? Does it make it easier on you to hate me this way?"

"You're under arrest."

"You really need to stop stalking me. I know you still want me and all."

"You're getting some sort of sick thrill off this shit. I am taking you to jail Jacob. So I guess I will get the last laugh this time."

"I'm not going anywhere because I did nothing wrong."

"You attacked me and I shot you. You have a bullet wound in your shoulder."

"Jacob, Chief Swan is claiming you attacked her. If you did, it's a federal offense to assault an officer. I need to see your shoulder and I'm afraid we can't leave here until we do."

"I don't know what Bella is rambling on about Dale. I wasn't shot. You will have to forgive her. She is a little on the crazy side. She's created some fantasy in her head about me. There is a long list of things she said I did but, I didn't do any of them. I thought she was making progress with her therapist. So how's the therapy going anyway?"

There was no way in hell Jacob could have known I went to a therapist unless he was still watching me. This meant he never stopped throughout the years. It pissed me off even more. Though he did finally stop tinkering around under the hood and put it down.

"Lift your fucking shirt up Jacob, now." I was done playing around with him. I pulled my gun.

"Make me. You need to remember you have all these witness around too."

Jacob was so snide. But he never fought back when I shoved him up against his car. This was odd behavior for him to not lash out.

"Show them you son of a bitch and I'm not going to say it again."

"You can't assault him like this. Bella stop."

Dale might have thought it was a use of extreme force. I felt it was warranted. Jacob finally fought back and shoved me away. I felt his body trembling like I did on the fatal night my child died. Maybe it was the key to everything. If I pissed him off enough; he would show his true colors.

"Fine."

Jacob removed his shirt. There was no wound, no trace of a bruise or scratch even.

"That's impossible. I know I shot you."

"Thank you for your time Jacob. Let's go Bella."

Dale walked away. He was done with it but, I wasn't. I was sure I hit Jacob. Or hell maybe being back in this town was making me go crazy.

"I'll be back Jacob with my cuffs to take you in. This isn't over. I don't know what bullshit you're trying to pull but, I will find out."

"It's not over by a long shot bitch. I'll never stop until you come home to me. You know it's where you belong and I always win."

Billy was now in my face. The other deputies weren't going to back me up now either. This little episode took any progress I would have made with them back to a negative.

"I told you Bella. You will not come on my land and harass my son. I'm filing charges against you. The deputies witnessed the brutality you inflicted on Jacob for no reason. You don't have your daddy to protect you anymore. Everyone knows he used the law to throw his weight around when it comes to you. From what I hear; Charlie will never wear the badge in this town again. I will get a restraining order so you can't come back here or near my son again."

"Don't you say anything else about Charlie. Or I will take you out of that wheel chair old man and whip your ass."

"That's enough Bella. Get her the hell out of here."

Dale of course was more than happy to file the report for Billy. The fact of not being around Jacob again didn't bother me at all. Now I would have a problem with the department and they could take my badge if the issues were pushed. And we all knew Billy would push for it.

(~~~~~~~~)

Carlisle kept calling me. I kept pushing the ignore button. I wasn't in any shape to talk to him. Maybe love was just an illusion to pacify you for the moment. My fleeting moments of happiness I felt had come and gone a long time ago.

In Charlie's office I sat alone in the dark for hours. My mind couldn't really focus on one thing. It was all over the place. Those thoughts weren't good ones either. In my heart I always knew how it would go down between us. In the end it would be only one who stood and survived.

"If I got to choose Jacob; you lose."

It was late but, I had to react before I was surprised again by him. I went to sign in for the evidence, weapons room. Since it was only open during the day, I had my pick of options. I made a list of everything I took. Then I saw it. It was a solid oak piece of wood.

"Let's see you get up from this mother fucker."

David was lying on the concrete slab bed but, wasn't sleeping.

"You worked at the mill right?"

"Yeah for years."

"How would you like to be put on the work release program?"

"What's that?"

"I have a project for you to do. Tomorrow I will let you out of your cell to make me something. In return I will buy you one good meal and I will give my recommendation of your corporation to the judge on your case. If you try to escape, I will shoot you. Do not believe I won't."

"What do you want me to make?"

"I need this post to be cut and sanded down. The end of it needs to fit my hands."

"Like a baseball bat?"

"Something like that."

"You could kill someone if you hit them with it, it's a deadly weapon. It's solid oak Chief."

"I know. It's why I want it."

David and I struck a deal. I sat the post inside Charlie's office and locked the door. One of Charlie's favorite sayings came to mind. "I'll speak softly Dad but, I'm shoving the big stick up Jacob's ass." Okay maybe that wasn't the exact saying but it would do for now.

When I went outside to leave I had another surprise. It was sexy Dr. Cullen waiting for me by his car. "I'm sorry Carlisle. I missed our date and I slept for a couple of hours here last night. I should have called you back to let you know I'm fine."

"It's okay, I was worried about you. I talked to Jasper and Alice. I'm just sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. After I finished my shift, I went by the house first, and then I came here. Do you want to grab a bite to eat with me?"

"Sure."

Since I had been living out a suitcase, I grabbed my overnight bag from the trunk of the squad car. Everything was closed already in Forks so we went over to the next town.

When we stopped I took out a pair of jeans and shirt to change into. The blanket came out when I took out my clothes. I wanted to cry as I picked it up. It belonged to my baby. A baby I never got the chance to wrap up in it and hold in my arms. I carried it with me where ever I went as a reminder of what I lost and who took it away from me.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

But I really wasn't. Since I had been back, all the bad shit in my life kept piling up. I set out on a mission for Charlie and I would see it through. Even if it got messy, brutal and was playing hell on my emotions.

Putting on street clothes lifted some of the day away in an essence. Nothing could lift the burden my heartfelt. It must have been obvious to Carlisle because he kept asking me what was wrong. Most of the time trust was something I didn't share with many people. Except he gave me the feeling I could tell him anything without judgment being passed upon me.

"Have you ever had a secret you kept to yourself? It is so bad it ended up destroying you on the inside and it eats away at your soul every day."

"Bella I... I think everyone has secrets they choose not to share with the world. You can tell me anything and it is safe with me. It will never be repeated because you can trust me. I haven't known you for very long but, I trust you already with my everything."

"I lied to everyone about what really happened to my baby, including Charlie. Jacob begged me for just one more chance after I moved to Seattle. I was so distort and worn out from dealing with him. I don't even know why I said yes. But I did and I agreed to try it with him one more time. We reconciled our relationship. It was only about a month later when I found out I was pregnant, then he changed for the worse. I only thought he was controlling and cruel before."

"I felt trapped with no way out then. I wanted to do what was best for my child. I grew up without a mother and I didn't want to let my child grow up without a father. So I stuck it out thinking maybe a baby would help change him. But of course it didn't. He became unrecognizable even to me. I ended the relationship with him once again. Only this time he was even more aggressive and wasn't going to let it go. He kept telling me I didn't understand and he couldn't tell me what was going on with him."

"That's when it really all started going in a downward spiral which I had no control over. I would see Jacob parked across the street from my apartment all night. He threatened a guy from the academy who meant nothing to me. Jacob would put him in the hospital if he caught the guy near me again. We were assigned partners and that's all we were. Then late one night I had to leave my apartment because I started shutting out the world around me. I only left when I had to and I had to get some food because a five month pregnant woman likes to eat. I looked out of every window for him. I even waited outside of my apartment for five minutes before I started down the stairs."

"Jacob came out of nowhere before I made it down to the bottom. He was so angry with me. Hate consumed him and rage was all he felt. He grabbed me and we struggled on the stairs because I was trying to get away from him. He shook so badly and drew his fist back but, he hit the wall instead of me. Then I'm not even really sure what happened because it happened so fast. I was lying at the bottom of the stairs and he was gone."

"I called out a couple of times for help while I held on to my stomach but, no one ever came. I laid there in a pool of my own blood until I lost consciousness. I woke up in a hospital bed with Charlie holding my hand. A neighbor found me the next morning but, it was too late for the baby. I had a choice of carrying it or having an abortion. The doctor said my body would eventually abort the baby on its own or I could get it over with quickly. I chose the chicken shit approach because I couldn't deal with it and I got it over with. Jacob never forgave me; he always felt I was the one who killed our baby. The story I told everyone was I got dizzy and tripped going down the stairs."

"That is so much to handle on your own Bella. Why did you not tell anyone what Jacob did?"

"I guess I felt guilty. I was just as much to blame for bring a child into a messed up world with Jacob when I knew better. If I would have just stayed strong and told him no. I can't blame him for that part. If I told Charlie the truth, he would have gotten into trouble for hurting Jacob and I didn't want to lose Charlie too. I've changed a lot since then. I still have a lot of repenting to do for my sins. I never said goodbye to the baby, I never really moved on from it. I'm not sure if I ever will either. I still try to hold onto the feeling I had when I first found out I was going to be mother. I always promised myself I would be a better mother than the one I had. But I failed; I have regretted so many things for so long. You probably think I'm a horrible person."

"I don't think you're a horrible person at all. We all have things from our past we regret. Sometimes there are things we haven't done yet we still regret. We have the life we learn with and the life we are forced to live with after that."

Carlisle was talking in some code I had no idea what he meant. When I asked him, he changed the subject.

"If you said goodbye to the baby, would it make you feel better?"

"I don't know how to do that."

"You can take it one step at a time. I will take each step with you, if you let me."

We were in Carlisle's car driving to Seattle in the middle of the night. It wasn't like I could sleep anyway. Just having him near me and holding my hand gave me the courage to face my past failures. With the baby's blanket on my lap, I held on to it, for my child I never got to hold or see. It was dark but he knew. I felt his hand wiping away my tears.

"You're not alone in this Bella. We will get through it together." I leaned my head over on his shoulder. The time slipped by me as we pulled up to the old apartment building I lived in then.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"This is something I have to do on my own."

"Take the flashlight with you so you can see. I will wait at the door for you."

The building was old and vacant now. I couldn't really afford much when I first came here. The one bedroom was good enough for me back then.

Shining the light up the flight of stairs. I wouldn't let my emotions get the better of me. Or I would not allow Jacob to have control over that part of my life anymore. It gave him power over me still in some ways. Each stair creaked when I stepped on them. I finally plopped down and turned off the flashlight.

"I don't know where to start. I grieved so much when I lost you. I sat in the rocking chair with this blanket so many times wishing I could hold you in my arms just one time. I wondered who you would have looked like me or Jacob. If you were a boy or a girl. But that was all taken away from me."

"I'm not blaming him, at least not anymore. It's just as much my fault. I came to the realization today; I have to let you go. I won't ever forget you, I just have to let go so you can finally rest in peace. Actually Carlisle helped me with it. I think you would like him and he will make a good father to some lucky little kid."

"I love you baby Swan-Black. You will always be in my heart." I laid the blue blanket with the yellow duck down on the step. With each stair I walked down, I regretted each past decision that got me where I was at. Begging for forgiveness of all my sins.

Until I reached the bottom step. "Goodbye baby."

Carlisle was waiting with open arms for me. I let it all out. I felt crying in front of someone left me vulnerable and showed my weakness. But with him, it was comforting.

We talk about so many things on the way back to Forks. If he didn't have to make rounds in a few hours, we wouldn't have gone back tonight. By the time we reached his house, he had me smiling again. There was a connection made between us tonight. Was it love? Hell I wasn't sure. But it definitely deserved to be explored further.

"It's getting late. We should try to get some sleep. We can talk in the morning. I'm off from the hospital Sunday morning. Maybe we can do something together, if you would like?"

"I would like that very much."

At my bedroom door Carlisle let go of my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was a soft lingering kiss. He was only saying good night but, I wanted more from him. I actually needed it.

My lips found his. At first he was resistant with me. Letting my tongue lick his bottom lip until he surrendered to my way of thinking.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Bella..."

"Please. I don't really want to be alone."

My first thought when Carlisle unbuttoned his shirt was to jump the boy. But I didn't. Sex was on my mind, just feeling him near me, was higher up on the list.

He kicked his shoes off and turned the covers back on the bed. I couldn't help but to stop and just admire him. His perfection in motion was captivating my complete attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all."

The feeling of a man lying beside me was another thing I hadn't had in awhile. He tucked the covers around me as I lay on his hard chest. I must have drifted off to sleep rather quickly. Because when I rolled over I found a note and a rose on the pillow.

* * *

 

**Bella,**

  
**You were sleeping so peacefully this morning and I didn't want to wake you. I picked this perfect rose from the garden. Its beauty is no match for the beauty that graced my side last night.**

  
**Carlisle**

* * *

 

"Oh yeah Doc, you are definitely a panty dropper."

With Carlisle at work I went to get David to do my project. Lois questioned me where I was going with the prisoner since it was my day off.

"I'll be back with him."

"You're the boss." It was nice someone actually recognized that fact.

It felt out of sorts being at the house and letting David use Charlie's tools. I once again warned David what would happen to him if he ran. He was going to be busy for a while so I had an opportunity to search through the house again.

It turned up nothing. Charlie left not one clue around of what he was working on here. I locked the door behind me and went out to the garage because I gave up on the search. Then I saw it, a small red tool box with a lock on it sitting on his work bench. It looked fairly new. As long as I could remember, he never locked up his stuff.

"David, can you get this open?"

"Not without cutting the lock off?"

"Go ahead and cut it off."

"Won't Chief Swa...your dad be mad?"

David was leery of semi committing a crime in my presence. I reassured him I would take full responsibility and nothing would happen to him because of it.

Charlie was smart. He had everything strung out in different places. So if one thing was discovered he still had his stash in another location.

Copies of all the foreclosure papers of individuals and business that happened in Forks over the last six months. They were all signed off on by the same person; Bank President, Myron James. As I went through all of them I recognized another name.

"Is this you David?"

"Yeah. After the mill was shut down I was screwed. I worked it out at the bank until the new guy took over. He wouldn't give the extension that was already approved."

"When did Mr. James take over?"

"About six months ago. How's this?"

"It's still a little big for my hands."

David worked so quickly. In another five minutes, he had it perfect. It was like my second skin when I gripped it this time. He took a sanding block and made it smooth as glass. Not before he scrolled my initials in it. The first coat of lacquer had to dry.

"Do you want to grab some lunch while we wait?"

"Sure."

We went to the diner. It's not like Forks had a lot of eating establishments to offer. David ordered a steak and for the job he did on the post, he deserved it. I noticed Amy ignored us and wasn't her friendly self. With all the shit that went on, I still hadn't got the chance to talk to her yet.

"Do you have a minute Amy?"

"Sure Bella. I was about to go on a smoke break out back. Would you like to join me?"

"Give me one second and I'll meet you there."

"David, I'm just going outside. But I can still see you."

"Chief Swan, my little girl is in this town. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

Amy was setting on a milk crate out back. She lit up a smoke and offered me one. Damn it was a nasty habit but, it had a calming effect on me. So I took it.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me."

"What was going on with Charlie before he was shot?"

"I hadn't seen him in a few days because he had been so busy. A couple of weeks before it happened; he became really distant from me. Whatever was bothering him, he kept it to himself. But he did give me something to keep for him. He said if anything happened to him, for me to turn it in to the police."

"Can I have what Charlie gave you?"

"I should ask him first."

"We both know if you ask him, he will say no."

"My shift ends at seven. Come by my house and I will give it to you Bella."

"I'll stop tomorrow and pick it up from you."

"I figured you would ask about our relationship. Why he didn't tell you?"

"I am curious but it's none of my business."

"My husband left town a couple of years ago. We never got divorced. Charlie was afraid people would look down on me and talk. He is a good man. He only hid our relationship to protect me."

It was amazing how this town never stepped into the future on some things. Charlie was protecting her virtue. Now days it didn't exist anymore and people had multiple partners married or not. It was so common I had forgotten about it.

After David finished eating he went back to work on it. Within forty-five minutes it was completely finished. I left it in the garage to dry and took him back to lock up.

"What the hell is this? Why did you let the prisoner out of his cell?"

"Relax Dale. I had something for him to do."

"You are not following protocol or any established procedures. I am writing it all down. Charlie thought he could do what he wanted too." I knocked the tiny note pad from his hand as I walked by to take David back to his cell.

"If I had a dick; I would whip it out and piss on it. You have a nice day Dale."

There was no way in hell I was going to let this jerk ruin my weekend with Carlisle. Since I had been back; there was a new distraction daily. This might be the only time but I would give my complete attention to him and see where it went to.

I went to visit Charlie before we left town. He was sleeping with his mouth open. Soft snores coming out of him. He no longer needed the tube so he was getting better. I slipped quietly into the chair beside his bed and watched him sleep. After an hour had passed by I left a note on his bed. There was no need to wake him.

By the time I got to the house Carlisle was already there and packed. His bag was setting by the door. I still had done that yet. With a quick shower I started throwing stuff in a bag when Alice.

"I picked up a few things for you. I know you have been busy."

"Thanks."

There wasn't but a couple of things I took. She could have the rest of the crap back. They might have money and dress in fancy clothes. I was simpler and liked to casual.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

It had been so long since I spent a weekend getaway with a man. Carlisle was refined, articulate and intelligent. So I didn't want to make too much idle chatter with him. But I was relieved when he did with me. Before I knew it we were at the hotel.

Not just any hotel. A very expensive and posh hotel. I guess nothing less than I would expect from Dr. Handsome. A gentleman stood in uniform greeting each guest and held the door for us.

Inside there was a huge damn fountain in the middle of the lobby. The water flowed out of the vases the cherubs held. A dim light shined up as though the angels had a heavenly glow to them. It was beautiful to watch.

The long shiny marble counter went on and on to check in at. A woman dressed in a blue pin stripped jacket and pencil skirt came around with a silver tray of bottled water. Offering the guest something to quench their thirst. I took one from her. The tall skinny glass bottle was ice cold.

Carlisle asked me many times on the way here if I would feel more comfortable in a room to myself. I couldn't see the point of coming here with him then staying alone. We got one room and I was all for one giant ass bed to roll around with him later in.

"What would like to do this afternoon Bella?"

"How about we walk around and site see for a bit?"

As we walked down the street Carlisle offered his arm to me. We went into what they called Blues Corner. Musicians stood out here for hours playing different instruments hoping to make some tips for their effort.

We found a shade tree at the park across the street. They played so many songs I never heard before. The wonderful music they made relaxed me. Carlisle still set stiff not moving a muscle.

"Are you not having fun?"

"I am having a wonderful time. Why do you ask?"

"Because your relaxed fun face is the same as your uptight doctor face."

"I'm not uptight."

"I bet you don't even own a pair of jeans and a t-shirt."

"I have a t-shirt on."

"It's a polo shirt. A Ralph Lauren no less. Let’s see if we can get you loosened up by the end of the weekend."

We drove around until we found a Target. Of course Carlisle had never been in one. I was not surprised either. I understood he had an appearance to maintain but for once maybe he could just be a common guy.

The first thing I picked out was a Rolling Stones vintage t-shirt and pair of jeans for him. While he went in to try them on I went to find a pair of shoes. His expensive leather Italian loafers could be put away until he returned to the hospital. A simple pair of black running shoes would do.

Carlisle kept eying himself in the mirror. I was sure he felt out of sorts. "You know; they will call you Doctor Delicious as well as you fill out those jeans." He laughed but I was very serious. His unawareness of how fine his body was I found adorable.

After he paid for the items we stopped to fill up with gas and for him to change. I grabbed the travel necessities; corn nuts, sunflower seeds, jerky, chips, pop rocks and a couple of sodas for us.

"We should head back so we can make our dinner reservations on time." He wanted to take me to an exquisite expensive French restaurant. I had other plans.

"Have you ever been to the Fair?"

"No."

"Well you haven't lived until you had one of their corn dogs, cotton candy, funnel cakes and homemade root beer."

"You would rather do that than go out to eat?"

"I'm not exactly a wine and dine kind of girl. I think it's sweet but very unnecessary."

The sun was starting to go down. Lights were coming on every where around us. "Charlie would drive for hours when I was a kid just to take me. We would spend the whole day and ride every ride."

"Charlie sounds like a great dad."

"He is. If I ever get to have children, I want to be as good of a parent as he is."

The petting zoo was fun. Although the goats didn't seem to take well to Carlisle as they chased him around the pen. We moved on to the tent of the big top.

Clowns were running around the circle doing silly things. Carlisle seemed to enjoy it by the smile on his face. His hand went to rest on my leg. Now I was smiling too.

The way he watched so attentively at their antics made me think he probably didn't have a happy childhood. All the children around us on the benches were laughing like he was.

Next the big light went to another circle then high up to the top of the tent. It was the flying trapezes act. The way they gracefully moved through the air together as one was beautiful.

"I wanted to do that when I was a kid. Charlie said it was too dangerous."

We stayed until the end of the show. We had neon bands of pink, blue, orange, green and yellow; around our necks, wrist, and heads. Carlisle did the sweetest gesture. He bought the entire box of them and passed them out to the children setting around us. He made it remember able for them as we got into a tossing game with the kids.

"Where to next?"

"Funnel cake. A huge fatting funnel cake."

It had tons of powdered sugar drizzled with chocolate. I peeled off a piece and held it up to his lips. As he took it from me he licked the sugar off my fingers. Hell I could have feed him all night like this.

"I'll be right back Bella. I have a surprise for you."

For some reason Carlisle wanted to go back to the big top tent. How cute was he?

The ring master lifted his top hat. "You must be Ms. Bella. Welcome to the big top where dreams become realities."

Music began playing the light went back to the circle with the trapeze. "Fly through the air with the greatest of ease. Enjoy."

"I don't understand."

"You said you always wanted to do this. Now is your chance. There is a net below to catch you so there is no danger."

"I appreciate it but I've never done this before."

"It's okay I will be with you and I won't let you fall. Not up there or on the ground."

Carlisle had many talents I wasn't aware of. We climbed up to the opposites sides. He seemed confident and with pose he was swinging on the trapeze while he held on with his legs.

"Come on Bella."

"Shit, here I go."

With a jump from the plat form I swung out to meet him. It felt free flowing up so high through the air. At first I was scared and couldn't believe I was crazy enough to attempt this. The more I pumped my legs the higher I went.

"I'll catch you, just let go."

By nothing but arms I was flying through the air. It almost took my breath away. It was over too soon for my liking.

"I'm going to drop you. Then I'll be down."

My body flopped up several times on the net. Once I was lying still Carlisle came down. Were like Mexican jumping beans bouncing around. I hadn't giggled so much since I was a child. We lay together staring up at the top of the tent.

"That was incredible. I was afraid to fall at first. But I think it was the best part."

"Sometimes Bella, falling is the best part." We were sharing a tender moment gazing into each others eyes and kissing. Until it was interrupted.

"Sorry kids. We have to get ready for the next show. You have to go."

We were hand in hand strolling around the fair ground with stars in my eyes. I still wasn't convinced my princess wouldn't end up a frog. But tonight it didn't matter. I was actually having a wonderful time and felt good for a change without a worry.

"It's my turn to surprise you now Carlisle."

The ticket window was where I went. Then to get a cherry icy. I slipped the guys forty bucks and gave him enough tickets for ten rides on the Ferris Wheel.

You could see the entire grounds with people walking. You felt as though you were a part of the night sky and stars. As if on cue the ride technician made the announcement. We just happened to the car up at the very top.

"Everyone please remain in your seat. I will have the problem fixed quickly."

"It's time for your surprise."

As soon as my hands went to undo the button on his jeans he stopped me. "Bella we are in public."

"I know." I went right back to doing what I started. My hand freed his harden cock from his pants.

The long stroke I made to Carlisle's growing length already had him breathing hard. It wasn't where I wanted his cock to be. I sipped a mouthful of cherry icy and went down on him.

It didn't faze him with a cold mouth of slushy wrapped around his engorged throbbing member. If anything he liked it. As his hips came up from the seat to meet my mouth when the tip of his cock was at my lips.

His groin was stained with the red juicy drink as it spilled from the side of my mouth from sucking on him so hard. The buildup of his load was obvious as I could feel him throbbing stronger on my tongue as I ran it up and down the side of his cock. My mouth wanted to feel him again. But he shot his load on my lips before I could suck him in.

"That was the best ride I have ever been on."

The enthusiastic way he said it was adorable. It was late and the Fair was getting ready to close. On our way out we stopped at the knock over the milk bottle booth. Carlisle wasn't the only one enjoying it. He lined up three boys and bought a box of balls for all of them. The kids were having a blast. He won me a pair of Kiss lips pillow. The kids were still trying to win something when we left.

We talked and laughed the time away until we made it back to the hotel. A different door man was there to greet us. The gold elevator was shinny inside, polished to perfection. A mirror covered the entire back wall. The gentleman asked which floor we were on. In this place you didn't even have to push the button, they did it for you.

A whisper to his ear. "This could be a fun ride without him. All the naughty things we can do in front of that mirror."

Carlisle led me quickly out of the elevator when it stopped. With a slide of the key card we were back in our room. It was a lot more lavish than I was used to.

The walnut bar along the wall was stocked to the hilt with every kind of booze you could imagine. I chose a shot of whiskey. Carlisle declined any.

"I should get cleaned up. There is a her and his bathroom and shower."

Carlisle grabbed his bag and took off to take a shower. Hell I seen no need for me to use one alone. He was already undressed and standing under the huge rain shower head inside the all glass shower. It was big enough for eight people to use it.

His wet body turned to look as I open the door to join him. I was waiting for an invitation but got none.

"Do you want me to use the other one?"

"No." He held out his hand for me.

Under the hot water drizzling down on us from above Carlisle held on to me. Our bodies pressed together so tightly the water couldn't run down between us.

We steamed up the glass as he let his hands roam down to my waist. He rubbed them over my stomach from behind. With a hard squeeze to my ass cheeks before he pulled me roughly into his erection.

Leaning my head back to his shoulder so I could lick Carlisle's lips with my tongue. Every time he tried to kiss me I pulled away from him but not before I gave another teasing lick. He finally grabbed a hold of my face. His lips pressed ageist mine until I kissed him back.

I put somebody wash in my hand and lathered up his cock while I let it slid slowly through my hands. Going lower I cupped his balls and gave them a gently squeeze while worked the base of his cock with my other hand. The more fondling I did, the harder he grew in my hand. Cum was starting to drip from the head of it.

My hand went down until I could finger myself. The faster I rubbed my clit the faster I stroked his shaft. When I stopped he thought I wanted him inside me but he was wrong.

I guided his hand to his cock and poured more body wash on it. "Jack off for me. I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

The shower massager went directly to my pussy. The water pressure flowed on my clit. I was riding it like I would his cock. Carlisle massaged my breast and pulled at my nipple while he stroked himself. I wasn't sure which was more thrilling for me. To watch him or having him watch me.

Whenever his hand would leave his dick and reach for me. I put it right back on it to watch him some more. He pushed me up against the wet cold tiles as he took me from behind.

He pulled my ass into him and off his cock time and time again. The harder he pumped me; the tighter and wetter I became. His balls made a slapping noise as he bounced them off my body with the water streaming down on us.

Without a warning he stopped and backed away from me. I went to my knees as his creamy load shot all over my face.

We finished getting clean after we got so dirty. Carlisle dried me off with a towel, and then I returned the favor. I wrapped up in my towel and turned back the bed for us.

Lying on his hard chest in the still of night was refreshing. I hadn't allowed a man to hold me after sex since Jacob. "My heart is about to beat out of my chest. I can't even tell you have a pulse." I kept running my hand over his chest. Maybe I just didn't have the same effect on him.

Carlisle kissed my hand before getting out of bed. He slipped his boxers on. The double doors opened and he disappeared from my sight. I threw on his t-shirt and went out to the balcony to join him. He was resting his hands on the railing. I put my arms around him from behind.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You did everything right. Too right in fact." He never said another word before he went back inside. I got the feeling he was having second thoughts about what we did or someone else was on his mind. He sat on the edge of the bed and wouldn't look at me.

"I knew this is a onetime thing Carlisle. I don't expect anything else from you. It's okay if you don't want to see me anymore. There won't be any hard feelings. You can tell me. I'm a big girl and I can take it."

"I certainly hope this isn't just one time. Bella, I have something I need to tell you. It could change things between us."

Carlisle's cell was going off on the night stand. "Shit, I have to take this, excuse me." I never heard Doc curse before. He went out on the balcony to take the call.

Something wasn't right. The cop in me couldn't be shut off. Things just weren't adding up in my head. When a man states it could change things between us, you better worry.

He came back in all smiles and wanted to go back to bed like nothing had taken place. "You said you needed to tell me something?"

"I was thinking we could spend next weekend together too. I was afraid you would say no."

Oh he was good. The perfect tone used with correct facial features to make me believe it. You learn body language 101 being on the streets daily. It was late so I would let go for now but it would not be forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~

We had to go early because Carlisle had rounds to make at the hospital. While he showered I paced to stop myself from looking at his phone which he just left laying there.

"It's none of your business. You are not entitled to know. Oh, who in the hell am I kidding."

When I flipped it open and looked at his call log I expected a woman's name to pop up from last night.  
"Jasper." It made less sense than it being a woman who called after midnight.

Then I felt bad for looking. So I blew it off and packed up my stuff to leave. I went and took a shower and blow dried my hair. At the door I looked back in the room and smiled. If nothing else came out of this; I had a wonderful time with Doctor Delicious.

When we made it half way home, I had one more surprise for him. "What are those?"

I put a handful of pop rocks in my mouth. I opened it so he could get the full effect of them pinging off my tongue and the roof of my mouth. "Can you guess what I am going to do with these?"

"Bella, you might be the death of me."

It was depressing when we came to the entering Forks sign. Everything would be here waiting for me. Hell they were outside waiting for our return. I found it odd how much interest they took in Carlisle's personal life.

"Did you have fun?"

"We did Kate."

"Carlisle are you wearing a pair of jeans?"

"Yes Alice I am."

"Holy shit. What did Bella do to you?"

"She did nothing to me Kate. I find them comfortable and sort of freeing. I may buy another pair. I have to go Bella and make my rounds. I'll see you in a few hours." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before he took off to work his shift.

The girls stood there with their mouths open. They asked if we planned anything else.

"Next weekend we are going paint balling."

"Wait. Whoa. Slow the horse down. You got Carlisle to agree to go?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal really."

"Oh, it's a very big deal. You might just be the one to break him."

"What Kate?"

"I think it's great you two are a couple."

"I wouldn't exactly call us a couple."

With everyone staring at me, I felt uncomfortable. Jasper was the worst. He seemed to be analyzing my every move. It was time for me to find something to do.

"I have a couple of errands to run. I'll be back later."

A quick stop at Charlie's I grabbed my new defense weapon. It was perfect for me. I threw it in the back seat of the squad car then went to Amy's house to get what Charlie left her.

"Thanks Amy. Don't tell Charlie you gave it to me."

Inside the large brown envelope were pictures. Very incriminating pictures Charlie must have taken. It was no wonder they had to shut him up. I drove around town until I found the people I thought were responsible or at the very least; was a part of it.

The lights flipped on and I waited until they pulled their car over to the side of the road. The snap on the holster was undone and I had my hand next to my revolver when I approached the car.

"Licenses and registration please."

"Is there a problem? I wasn't speeding and you are not in uniform."

"Licenses and registration please. Remain in the vehicle until I return."

After I ran him I went back but I wasn't alone. I had my new best friend with me.

"I am going to let you off with a warning. You need to get your tail light fixed."

"There isn't anything wrong with it."

"Perhaps I am wrong. Let me check it again."

The oak hit his expensive car four times until I was sure there wasn't a piece left of his tail light.

"I was right; you make sure to get it fixed and have a nice day now."

~~~~~~~~~

"What are we going to do about her?"

"Keep tabs on her for now. When the time is right, dispose of Ms. Swan. Pin it on Jacob Black. It is believable he did it. They are already at each others throats. Don't fuck it up like you did Charlie either. That loose end still needs to get handled."

**I hope you enjoyed reading us!**

**The next chapter is called; Doctor Delicious. I bet from the title you can guess a whole lot of naughty will be going on!**


End file.
